


Пыль, звезды и Другая Сторона

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: All Space 2020 - ББ-квест-Interstellar (2014) [1]
Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: AU-Canon divergence, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Instead-Canon, Outer Space, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Time Loop, space/time travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: - Прощайте, доктор Брэнд. Увидимся на Той Стороне, Купер!- До встречи, ловкач!
Relationships: Amelia Brand/Joseph Cooper, Murphy Cooper/Getty (Interstellar)
Series: All Space 2020 - ББ-квест-Interstellar (2014) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom All Space 2020 - ББ-квест





	Пыль, звезды и Другая Сторона

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903702) (клип)

Из протоколов полетных испытаний кораблей миссии «Одиссей», 20.. г.:

_«В качестве основных причин аномалий, вызвавших сбои в работе оборудования, называются значительные искажения в показаниях приборов учета высоты полета и вариометра. [...] Расхождения с приборными показателями учетами времени»._

Вольф Эдмундс нахмурился и перечитал отчет. Пилот, едва не погибший на испытаниях, все еще находился в госпитале. Это будет стоить им слишком дорого — в прямом и переносном смысле.

«Им» в данном случае — всему сущему на земле, потому что недалек тот час, когда жизнь, такой, какой она полюбилась человечеству, окажется под угрозой. Или будет так думать, что ничуть не лучше.

И, в частности, его собственному подразделению. Глубоко вырезанная в скальном массиве подземная лаборатория НАСА уже не один год хранила довольно неприятные секреты, и это было связано далеко не только с перерасходом средств на космические программы.

Профессор Брэнд излишне настойчив. Совсем незачем страховать механизмы человеком — только не теперь, когда средний индивид сильно уступает в выносливости любому, даже примитивному механическому пехотинцу. «Бывшему пехотинцу», ‒ поправил сам себя Эдмундс, приближаясь к громадному демонстрационному залу за стеклом галереи. Далеко внизу, на уровне минус третьего этажа, ровным рядом выстроились серийные модели, переделанные специально для нужд миссии.

Запуск кораблей должен был состояться очень скоро. Из предварительных расчетов становилось понятно, что в автоматическом режиме старт тоже возможен, вторая, она же запасная схема вывода лаборатории «Одиссей» на нужную точку предусматривала полностью автоматический режим управления. Можно обойтись и без ручного управления. Идеальная автономность. И все гуманистические порывы великого сопротивления Матери-Природе имени проф. Дж.Брэнда были если не лишними, то иногда не самыми полезными.

Проколы, вроде этого неудачного полета, — надо сказать, не первого с похожим результатом, — вообще были недопустимы в глобальном масштабе миссии. Достаточно было того, что правительство, и без прочего туго принимающее решения о финансировании «проектов будущего», было настроено более, чем скептически. Не хватало только, чтобы обычные люди, тщательно обработанные голливудским фастфудом для мозгов потеряли веру в запредельные космические возможности.

Дело всей жизни ‒ без шуток и околичностей.

Вольф Эдмундс еще раз окинул взглядом огромную лабораторию-эллинг. Его детище. К сожалению, старик Брэнд был больше увлечен формулами, чем полевыми исследованиями. Но скоро это закончится. Он, Вольф Эдмундс, сумеет доказать на деле, что путешествия сквозь пространства и время доступны для человечества.

Пока рано об этом говорить, даже с другими сотрудниками. Даже с особо доверенными лицами. Даже с Амелией. С ней-то точно незачем.

С раздражением и растущим беспокойством он просматривал сводки о запаздывающем возведении внешней стартовой площадки. База НАСА, расположенная в окрестностях Гранд-Лейк, не подходила для прямого вывода будущих комплексов лаборатории на орбиту и дальше — к окраинам Солнечной системы: не слишком удачное расположение относительно пусковых траекторий, гористая местность. У неприступных крепостей бывают изъяны.

Эдмундс, поморщившись, поправил воротник рубашки так, будто ему не хватало воздуха. Здесь идеальная вентиляция, в конце концов, одернул он себя. Затем вернулся к документам в толстой папке на столе; не спеша просмотрел до конца, сверился с медицинским отчетом и вписал от руки имя и фамилию летчика-испытателя, едва не потерянного в инциденте.

Джозеф К. Купер.

Быть может, это все к лучшему. Говорят, у него двое детей.

Тем, кого что-нибудь держит на Земле, совсем незачем улетать так далеко.

***

‒ Гетти?

Задремавший в кресле старикан пошевелился и проснулся. Просторная больничная оранжерея, подогретая лучами рефракторов станции Купер, как нельзя лучше подходила для созерцательного равнодушного молчания, для раздумий или рассудительных неспешных бесед. Интересно, а его самого уже можно записывать в ряды мудрых старцев? Сто двадцать с небольшим, как-никак.

Совсем в летах, покрытый морщинами и пигментными пятнами. Древний, седой старик. Подрагивающие узловатые пальцы — но мудрый взгляд старого ученого. Что-то в Гетти было от покойного профессора.

Купер нахмурился: дурные воспоминания. Решил для себя, что это было, скорее всего, то же цепкое любопытство и наблюдательность. А вот чего точно не было — фанатичной уверенности в правом деле.

Откашлялся, сухо, надсадно. Видно, что и ему это путешествие с далекой Земли не пошло на пользу.

— Да, мистер Купер.

Стало неуютно. Как-то все не на своем месте.

Почти так же, как житье в этом треклятом... музее. Отвратительная, как оказалось, идея. Не было другого места в Солнечной системе, чтобы показать ему, насколько он стал лишним.

В одну воду не ступишь дважды. Тем более что и реки там никакой уже нет.

— Гетти, прекрати меня так называть.

Старик покивал, подумал, потом опять покивал. Настоящий патриарх их семьи. Он. А вовсе не Купер, который внешне годится Гетти в младшие сыновья. Интересно, а Дональда Гетти застал?.. Тоже угадывалось определенное сходство в чертах или манерах.

— Мерфи так хотела вас увидеть. — И вновь покивал. Сам себе.

— Я знаю. — Внезапно пересохший язык едва двигался во рту.

Странное чувство несклеивающихся частей головоломки. Так, вроде бы какая-то деталь лишняя. Или наоборот. Слишком много переменных.

— Всегда хотела. Всю жизнь.

И опять Гетти покивал сам себе, не открывая глаз, Купер испугался, что тот снова начнет клевать носом. Отличная привычка — спать в любой непонятной ситуации. Но место располагало, и ничего не оставалось, как смириться с этим.

Только, судя по всему, долго спать патриарху семейства не пришлось бы: дверь в оранжерею распахнулась, и на пороге возник старший из внуков, приблизительно «ровесник» Купера.

— Дасти!

— Добрый день, мистер Купер.

— Ну вот, и этот туда же, — неодобрительно проворчал адресат.

Но предложить альтернативы обращений, кроме простецкого «Купа» и почтительного «дедушки», особо не мог, поэтому обреченно согласился на менее формальный и обязывающий произнесенный вариант.

Его новообретенная семья, с которой Купер успел познакомиться, не была такой уж большой, на станцию у Сатурна прибыло всего шестнадцать человек. Зато, вероятно, он был первым человеком в истории, познакомившимся с собственной праправнучкой.

Если бы только повод был не таким печальным. Семейство, в лицах которых исподволь угадывались черты Мерфи, немного самого Купера и Эрин, сохраняло почтительную дистанцию с гостем из далекого прошлого, и не с кем было разделить утрату.

Прах Мерфи развеяли в направлении, где в дальней дали угадывалась маленькая белесая точка, — Земля. Странно и отчего-то ненавистно было смотреть на этих чужих ему, пусть и похожих на него людей, которых, по законам физики и логики, он и не должен был никогда увидеть. Вероятно, они испытывали по отношению к нему приблизительно такие же чувства.

— Чем вы планируете заняться, Купер? — Дастин поинтересовался таким тоном, будто это был ничего не значащий предмет разговора.

Отличный вопрос. Прямо сто из ста. Именно тот, которым он неотступно задавался с того момента, как был твердо уверен, что выживет, то есть минуты со второй-третьей на станции Купер.

Быть музейным экспонатом занимательно только какое-то время. Рано или поздно благоговейный интерес к его персоне сменится на бытовое любопытство, жизнь вокруг пойдет своим чередом, и, кто знает, как он сможет в нее вписаться.

— Врачи говорят, что за шесть месяцев я неплохо восстановился. Посмотрим.

Можно заняться наукой. Можно продолжать летать, сообщение между станциями было регулярным, потребность в хороших пилотах и в подготовке этих самых пилотов оставалась постоянной. На крайний случай всегда можно вернуться к выращиванию зерновых — пусть и очень хлопотно, зато почетно.

— Дасти, могу я спросить?

— Да, сэр.

— Лучше уж «мистер Купер», чем это... Мерфи почти два года провела в криосне?

Дасти кивнул, в точности как Гетти-старший. Вот уж где фамильное сходство.

— Поясни мне, пожалуйста, как так получилось? К тому моменту, как меня нашли, она уже полтора года была на пути сюда?

***

Эта, с позволения сказать, ферма — псевдо-ферма, где росли лишь декоративные клумбочки да газон — вызывала подспудное отторжение. Из техники нормально работали только ТАРС и холодильник с микроволновкой, и то, потому что Купер их собственноручно починил. С программированием не заладилось, конечно, но и обыкновенного функционала хватило. На внешне пристойное существование — запросто. Насущные потребности в избытке обеспечивал Научно-исследовательский центр станции, достаточно было в сотый раз пересказывать историю «чудесного спасения», изредка улыбаться и бесконечно много времени проводить в самом Центре.  
Против Центра Купер не возражал — их разработки вызывали живейший интерес, в особенности в области авиации. Два больших ангара со впускными шлюзами прямо в открытый космос, изящные рейнджеры, ловко поднимающиеся со стартовых платформ... Мечта летчика.

Итак, ферма. Чистая декорация: второго этажа, где были комнаты детей, в принципе не существовало. Муляж. Лестница упиралась в сплошной потолок. Не стали восстанавливать — все равно бы это не вошло ни в одну экспозицию. На нижнем этаже из обжитого была только кухня с крохотной пристройкой-кабинетом, где когда-то хранил гроссбухи Дональд. Книги по-прежнему были на месте, но представляли собой все тот же эрзац, — обложки с совершенно пустыми листами.

Интересно, что оригинального было в этой постройке? Стены? Деревянные балясины лестницы? Он как-то спрашивал у шустрого молодца, который его сюда устраивал. У того самого, который еще курсовую писал о подвигах Купера. Как бишь его? Не вспомнить. Но молодой человек тогда отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ничего подобного нет. Вся структура восстановлена по старым образцам, но сделана заново. По специальному заказу.

Значит, ни кусочка плинтуса. Ни знакомой пыли, забившейся в доски пола. Ни единого — настоящего! — воспоминания.

Посреди кухни все так же громадный стол. Тяжеленный, цельнодеревянный. Можно от вторжения пришельцев обороняться. Большую ораву можно разместить, при необходимости.

Катастрофическое одиночество. Будто ничего и не закончилось.

Посреди стола несколько больших бумажных папок, наверное, из архивов. Его собственный раритетный ноутбук (не восстановленный, обычный. Сохранился у кого-то из внуков Тома в качестве игрушки. Был передан в музей лично Мерфи). Куча карт памяти разного возраста и емкости.

Синие и зеленые полосы двоичного кода на экране. Увы, ни на что большее электронное ископаемое оказалось неспособно.

ТАРС, осваивающийся в роли экономки.

— Придется тебе, приятель, снова поработать дешифровщиком, — обрадовал Куп бывшего морпеха.

Сенсорная панель на стене напротив окна среагировала на упавший уровень освещения: солнце садилось, скрываясь из рефракторов, и лампы над столом зажглись ровным желтым светом. Пришло время ужина.

Дасти и Элис предлагали Куперу присоединиться к ним на соседней, еще достраивающейся станции. Он сразу пожалел, что вообще сказал вслух, что на «ферме» жить не слишком комфортно. Будто напрашивался.

Вот уж никогда.

А когда придет его время, то он хотел бы оказаться рядом с настоящей фермой, на давно покинутой далекой Земле. Пусть в развалинах, на пепелище, на ровном месте, заросшем травой или засыпанном пылью. Но только не в этих выставочных стендах.

Каким непостижимым образом Мерфи знала, где и когда найти его?..

В сумерках и этом почти домашнем знакомом желтом свете комната казалась прежней, пыльной, обжитой. Чужеродный ТАРС не нарушал идиллии, потому что транслировал какую-то древнюю радиопрограмму, полностью сливаясь с обстановкой. Нет, все-таки с показателями гуманности у морпеха полный порядок: когда не надо — не отсвечивает.

Беспокоило еще кое-что. Саднило немного. По вечерам, в тускловатом свете ламп, — обострялось.

— Иди.  
— Куда?  
— К Брэнд.

Хорошенькое дело. Раз сто, не меньше, довелось обдумать великодушное предложение Мерфи — отправиться обратно в неизвестность космоса. Стало быть, его дочь была по какой-то причине убеждена, что доктор Брэнд сумела хоть куда-то долететь. И осталась более или менее в живых.

В этом была вся Мерф. Она была уверена, что отец не станет жить на ферме. Уж тем более — в этом сплошном реквизите. Что он вновь и вновь будет смотреть в то небо, которое однажды — почти навсегда, — его отняло, и мечтать о межзвездных полетах. И, кто знает, может, не только мечтать.

Что возьмет с собой волшебный болторез.

Что ж, она была права.

Старенькое устройство, натужно шелестя, начало выдавать тонны отсортированных по дате файлов. Сколько же здесь скопилось мусора. Наверняка более или менее последние обновления относятся ко времени школьных лет Мерфи и Тома.

ТАРС призывно замигал индикатором, привлекая внимание Купера. Новообращенный спец по расшифровке что-то нашел.

— Этого не может быть!..

***

«Храбрым мужчинам и женщинам „Лазарь“ и „Эндьюренс“»

Памятник из красного гранита стоял прямо на территории стартового комплекса станции Купер, неподалеку от серого Научно-исследовательского центра. Всякий раз противоречивые чувства наполняли, когда монумент попадался на пути: и среди прочих самым сильным была скорбь. Потому ли, что потомки, гордые поступками отцов, воздвигли эту глыбу на пьедестал, а Купер видел в ней только надгробие?..

«Местная достопримечательность» в очередной раз прогуливался в компании все того же стажера, задавая самые разнообразные, намеренно как можно более дилетантские вопросы.

— Это распространенное заблуждение, что вы угодили в предел горизонта событий Гаргантюа. Физики уже пояснили: вы всего лишь вновь попали в гиперпространство, — «балк», — ту же самую «кротовую нору», — пояснял с непередаваемым чувством собственной важности молодой ученый.

— Как это возможно?

— Возвращению в так называемую «нору» предшествовал зашифрованный обыкновенным двоичным кодом сигнал с координатами, запущенный приблизительно за 12 секунд до вашей отстыковки от «Эндьюренс». Именно в этих координатах пространства-времени вас кто-то очень удачно подобрал.

Купер смутился: переспрашивать было неловко, но, собственно, за этим он здесь и находился:

— Я думал... Точнее, док, мы все предполагали, что это сделали «Они» — люди далекого будущего. Которые владеют технологиями изменения пространства-времени.

Стажер как-то странно посмотрел на него.

— Нет, сэр. Эти координаты были получены из совершенно конкретного источника, географически совпадающего с приблизительными координатами кротовой норы.

***

Каменные глыбы, обрушившиеся на первый лагерь, обозначали не только страшную смерть Вольфа Эдмундса, но и кое-что еще. И это что-то не давало покоя.

Есть закономерности, которые стоило бы при риске смерти обнаружить сразу, как правила игры, соблюдая которые — выживаешь. Эти правила стараются узнать все, хоть раз оказавшиеся в смертельной опасности, исследователи, первооткрыватели и первопоселенцы, оказавшиеся в одиночку на других планетах.

Базовый лагерь Эдмундса ожидаемо не совпал с местом изначального приземления: значит, расположение его случайным не было.

Как, черт побери, можно было выбрать для поселения место, которое представляет сейсмоопасную зону такой степени?..

Местность была, между тем, равнинная, только к западу немного холмилась, и вообще, данные первоначального картографирования, осуществленного еще при первом приближении к красноватой планете, показывали, что поверхность близка к идеально-ровной, точек выше трех километров не было в принципе. Что тому причиной? Сверхстабильная орбита в пределах досягаемости Гаргантюа, особенности формирования планеты, специфика состава ядра или мантийного тела?

Откуда среди равнины взялся каменный обвал?

Можно было шутить, что принесло ветром. Но климат с ветрами такой силы однозначно опасен для поселенцев, и Вольф бы никогда не подал сигнал о... Амелия вдохнула поглубже и поправила маску с фильтром, вспомнив, откуда-то из прошлой жизни, о докторе Манне. Может, ветра не так уж важны, когда речь идет об атмосфере, пригодной для дыхания их формам жизни.  
Но «пригодный для жизни» — совершенно не значит «комфортный» или «хоть немного похожий на дом». Здесь ничего нет. Потенциал огромен, но нет ничего вообще — органики так мало, так скудно насыщен кислородом воздух. Без скафандра лучше не покидать боксов: давление в норме, а вот температура, особенно по ночам... Тяжелые водяные взвеси с пылевыми примесями означают постоянную необходимость в фильтрах, зато конденсаторы, для удобства объединенные в комплекс, обеспечивают при должной нагрузке количество воды, которого могло бы хватить для любых нужд большой исследовательской станции. Такой, которой изначально планировалась, и которая была целью миссии.

Отвал из каменных глыб, некогда похоронивших под собой базовый лагерь, становился с каждым днем все выше, по мере того, как КЕЙС, не без посильной помощи Амелии, разгребал завал. Но вопросов меньше не становилось. По структуре и форме куски породы не походили на обвальные, слишком уж... разнородные, что ли. Да и где нынче та гора, с которой они могли обрушиться?.. Самые крупные выглядели обветренными, без острых углов и сколов. Быть может, это все-таки ветер?..

На кону стояла судьба уже второго лагеря, тоже помеченного на картах «Эдмундс», правда, с индексом «2». В первый раз пришлось переносить все постройки и станции ближе к подветренной стороне холмов, когда стало понятно, что бури с порывами здесь бывают не слабее марсианских, а холмы остаются надежными визуальными ориентирами в любом пылевом урагане.

И все-таки это был не ветер. За семнадцать разной степени силы бурь, которые пережило их с КЕЙСом маленькое поселение, гора камней с места расчистки лагеря Вольфа никуда не двинулась, следовательно...

— Этих показателей недостаточно для статистики, — скрежетал КЕЙС, и Амелия была уверена, что робот просто пытается ее успокоить.

Впрочем, переживать, кроме версий о гибели Вольфа, было о чем: дни исследований утекали как песок, значит, все меньше времени оставалось на обустройство нового лагеря, в котором можно было бы запустить основные мощности и приступить к дальнейшей части «плана Б».

Можно было бы. Если бы их ресурсы были неизменны, и команда миссии прибыла сюда полным составом. Но она осталась одна, кто разделит с ней ответственность за принятые решения?..

Что будет разумнее: начать разворачивание основного лагеря до завершения отладки систем снабжения энергией и водой, что позволило бы сэкономить ресурсы и скорее перейти к системе циклического воспроизведения энергии, воды и пищи, или подождать до завершения основного этапа исследований?

Возможно ли повторение этого обвала?.. Что будет, если новый катаклизм обрушится на их новый лагерь?.. Сил и ресурсов восстановить все у них уже не будет. 

Чудовищная радиация при проходе поблизости от Гаргантюа повредила значительную часть обшивки будущих модулей лагеря, большинство генераторов, которые находились поблизости от взрыва при попытке доктора Манна проникнуть на «Эндьюренс», оказались утрачены безвозвратно, или работали на небольшой процент от изначальной мощности. Наверное, их стоило было исправить, нужно было пробовать. Но каждый раз, приступая к починке под руководством КЕЙСа, Амелия понимала, что не сможет.

И от этого хотелось сдаться.  
Тьма и пустота. Вокруг и внутри — страшная тяжесть поглощала надежду и выбрасывала ее из забытья, когда приходили ночи.

Она так мало спала в последнее время. Сразу после приземления посадочного модуля с «Эндьюренс» на планету Эдмундса ее почти лихорадило: не находила себе места. Кипучая жажда деятельности и гложущее чувство обреченности подстегивали и гнали скорей обустроиться, обеспечить минимальную безопасность, достаточную для собственного успокоения. Но потом — постепенно, исподволь, — появилась апатия, постоянное ожидание гибели сгладило переживания и будто обвило коконом безразличия ко всему.

Сны, когда все-таки приходили, стали беспокойными. Она засыпала под утро, перед самым восходом Гаргантюа, на одной из нижних коек в жилом модуле. Когда-то — в прошлой жизни, — здесь было место Ромилли. Но теперь ей было все равно, и чужие вещи были так же безразличны, как и камни на окрестных холмах. Какая теперь разница? Дыхание смерти коснулось здесь всего, и почему она должна стать исключением?

Бессилие и обреченность. Рано или поздно это случится.

Поэтому не было смысла превышать показатели минимального жизнеобеспечения. Основная энергия от исправных генераторов, подключенных к солнечным — конечно, не солнечным, но производное от «Гаргантюа» она не придумала, а все, что предлагал КЕЙС, звучало из рук вон плохо, — батареям отправлялась на поддержку модуля-2 с генетическими образцами популяционной бомбы.

Откладывая до лучшего момента самое важное — принятие решений, она тратила дни на бесполезные занятия. Разглядывание камней, составление карт, ландшафтных, погодных, карт планетного окружения, карт звездного неба: оно здесь было совсем другим, и от этого хотелось кричать в эту самую высоту.

Возможно, она бы и кричала. Однако робот был всегда рядом. Каждое утро ей полагалось измерять биопоказатели и передавать их на жесткий диск КЕЙСа. Артериальное давление, температура, болевые ощущения, показатели веса... Иногда она чувствовала себя хомячком или подопытной крысой. Но с этим приходилось смиряться, ведь заметить, как начинается какой-нибудь дисбаланс было ее первой и основной задачей. Миссия не закончена, пока она жива.

Еще оставался криопод. Его могильный холод обещал обманчивую надежду на долгий сон, отдых от трудов и слабый проблеск, мол, когда-нибудь... Ложь. Никто. Никогда.

Когда она совсем устанет от черного солнца и светлых ночей, от незнакомого неба и чужого дома, она уляжется в него спать, установив показатели жизнеобеспечения на едва значимый минимум.

Это страшное притяжение ее пугало. Она инстинктивно держалась поодаль, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть в том направлении. Только не сейчас, не сию секунду. Пока теплится жизнь, пока еще можно что-то придумать...

— Доктор Брэнд. — КЕЙС редко беспокоил ее ночью.

Было светло. Точнее, было достаточно света, чтобы ориентироваться, и биолог бы сказал, что это плохо, что земные организмы не смогут к такому приспособиться. Но все тот же биолог, поразмыслив, сказал бы, что, если эти самые организмы захотят выжить, они обязаны будут измениться и приспособиться. Всегда менялись, буднично заметил про себя разбуженный роботом биолог.

КЕЙС закончил с разбором завалов, открыв вход в бывшее жилище Эдмундса. 

— Вы не желаете заглянуть?

Робот вовсе не был сентиментальным: он был всего лишь слишком большим и неповоротливым для полузаваленного помещения. Значит, придется ей.

Амелия осторожно шагнула внутрь, склонившись под прогнувшимся и проржавевшим до дыр потолком. Прорехи в металле пропускали свет, но его было отчаянно мало, чтобы рассмотреть подробности. Поколебавшись секунду, она включила портативную лампу.

Луч, дрогнувший вместе с рукой, зашарил по стенам, покрытым пылью. Выхватил из темноты жилой отсек, переполз к зияющей пустоте взорвавшегося когда-то внутреннего генератора. Пустота отливала странной, иррационально пугающей темнотой. Возможно, просто так причудливо падал свет.

Внутренние генераторы были очень нелепой задумкой, так уже давно не строили, но когда-то он отвечал требованиям безопасности. И, наконец, криопод Вольфа. Совершенно неповрежденный.

Открытый, покрытый пылью изнутри и снаружи.

Пустой.

Не думая о вредных пылевых взвесях, Амелия стянула маску-фильтр и прерывисто всхлипнула. По коже рванула морозная испарина. Где он?..

— Его здесь нет! — Ей казалось, что она кричит. Но голос был едва слышен.

Все остальное не имело значения, и ничто из того, что она могла обнаружить, не было теперь важнее. Значит, Вольф Эдмундс не был погребен во время гибернации, не подвергся обвалу или другому катаклизму. Может ли быть такое, что лагерь был завален, и он просто не смог вернуться в него... Быть может, где-то еще на этой планете есть его следы. Как распознать их? Как искать? Как подать сигнал?  
Пустой, неповрежденный криопод в каких-то десяти футах от разрушенной генераторной?  
Погруженная в размышления примерно такого толка, Амелия направлялась к выходу, когда ее остановил предупреждающий сигнал от двери. КЕЙС требовал внимания.

— Доктор Брэнд, осветите центральную часть модуля, пожалуйста. Там, где вы стоите.

Амелия подняла фонарь высоко над головой, настолько, насколько позволял продавленный внутрь, покрытый оранжевой пылью потолок. Послышался сигнал фотоанализатора — КЕЙС зафиксировал нечто интересное прямо у того места, где находилась Брэнд.

— Ты что-то нашел?

— Да. Но это потребует расшифровки — очень плохая видимость.

Небо светлело, близился рассвет. Внутри помещения проступили очертания предметов, первобытный страх темноты и неизвестности немного отпустил. Тьма в углах, впрочем, осталась прежней.

Паника проходила постепенно. Обострившиеся навыки охотника и собирателя нашептывали, что подсказки должны были быть где-то здесь. Или не подсказки, а просто что-нибудь, что могло пролить свет на последние годы жизни Вольфа. Возможно, на его последние минуты.

И пустой криопод.

Два ноутбука, покрытых слоем засохшей глины и пылью, перекочевали в манипуляторные блоки — «руки» — КЕЙСа. Один с логотипом НАСА. Второй без опознавательных знаков, вероятно, личный.

— Надеюсь, это не будет расценено потомками как разграбление, — приветствовал ее на выходе КЕЙС.

Взгляд Амелии выразил достаточно. Хорошо, что роботы умеют немного понимать мимику эмоциональных и уязвимых существ.

Она выбралась наружу, и повторила, серьезно и доверительно, совершенно не отдавая себе отчет, насколько дрожат губы:

— Его там нет.

Неповоротливая с виду машина откатилась от входа в разрушенный жилой модуль и по левую руку от доктора Брэнд «пошагала» к основному лагерю. Амелия молчала, погруженная в лихорадочный бег мыслей пополам с предположениями, гипотезами и невероятной надеждой.

Торопиться было некуда. Незнакомые звезды в вышине тускнели и пропадали. Черное солнце, новое солнце поднималось над горизонтом.

***

Разница между роботом и человеком стиралась в масштабах их одиночества. Теперь это стало совсем очевидно: машина обладала достаточной автономностью, чтобы принимать решения. Анализировать. Творить, насколько позволяли возможности. Быть собеседником.

Спасать от мучительного, окончательного сна в капсуле.

Принимать решения... Невозможно было перестраивать модули бесконечно. Единственная оптимальная конфигурация была утрачена вместе с некоторыми конструкциями, разрушенными во время спасательной операции на планете Манна. И все остальное было только допустимо, со всевозможными ухищрениями.

Быть может, Вольф так же, как и они сейчас, пытался найти приемлемые варианты выживания, для этого покидал лагерь. Может быть, исследовал планету. В конце концов большая часть была поверхностно картографирована довольно успешно, очевидно, что он этим занимался многие годы. Значит, сумел продержаться достаточно долго.

И потом, все места и маршруты его перемещений по планете были хорошо задокументированы. Нет оснований полагать, что он погиб где-то в экспедиции вне базового лагеря.

Пришлось снова возвращаться к документам.

Все протоколы миссии «Лазарь» находились в отличной сохранности. Будто для нарочно для истории составлялись. Первая же миссия через кротовую нору выглядела удивительно подготовленной.

Она все еще неплохо помнила и предварительные испытания, и запуск, и отслеживание двенадцати кораблей миссии «Лазарь». С интервалом в сутки и четыре часа они отрывались от стартовой площадки, унося в открытый космос и полную неизвестность дюжину самых выдающихся.  
Отчаянно смелая, дерзкая, выдающаяся миссия. Шанс на успех — один на несколько миллионов.  
И тем контрастнее: сухо, рационально и безэмоционально выглядели эти протоколы в подборках у Эдмундса. Амелия достаточно хорошо знала Вольфа, чтобы быть уверенной в том, что тот никогда бы не отправился в такой долгий и опасный путь, если бы его не влекли совершенно потрясающие открытия. Неужели только это?..

Очень смущало то, что нигде не было никаких черновых записей. Набросков. Амелия очень надеялась, что все эти записи они с КЕЙСом найдут на компьютерах Эдмундса. Может быть, это помогло бы обнаружить живые, пусть обрывочные, пусть непроверенные теории.

Третьи сутки продолжались попытки дешифровки записей на «рабочем» ноутбуке Вольфа. Носители информации были повреждены, произвольно или нет, понять уже не представлялось возможным. Но если бы Эдмундс хотел их уничтожить, то почему не расправился с самой машиной?.. Когда все попытки оказались исчерпаны, Амелия дала разрешение на работу со вторым устройством.

КЕЙС снова и снова восстанавливал заряд и приступал к выводу бесконечных полос на мониторы.

Однажды он даже попробовал обратиться за помощью к человеку.

— Пароль? — Амелия пару мгновений прикидывала, каковы могут быть варианты. — Нет, я не знаю пароля.

Попытки взломать код ни к чему не привели. КЕЙС потребовал ее отпечаток пальца. Возможно, ему удастся сконструировать варианты. Удивившись изобретательности робота, Амелия протянула руку к анализатору.

Ничего, однако, подобного не потребовалось. Отпечаток большого пальца Амелии и был ключом.

И ни один не удивился: КЕЙС не умел, а доктор Брэнд не успела: медиафайлы начали воспроизводиться автоматически, и из ретрансляторов КЕЙСа послышался голос Вольфа, тяжело узнаваемый, с треском помех и странной тональностью, но человеческий голос, такой мучительно знакомый:

— Здравствуй, Амелия.

Доктор Брэнд пошатнулась. Захотелось поискать опоры — она оперлась обеими руками на край стола, впиваясь глазами в монитор.

Откуда он знает, что она слышит его? Паническая мысль, что сумасшествие — вот оно, совсем рядом.

Голос, тихий и поскрипывающий, наполнил помещение без остатка, и Амелии почудилось, что она тонет в реальности, проваливаясь куда-то под, в темноту, искрящуюся снопами распадающихся частиц. Пытаясь отдышаться, захлебываясь в собственном недоумении, лихорадочно размышляла:  
«Какова вероятность, что я схожу с ума?..».  
С другой стороны, почему бы, собственно, и нет? Насколько было бы проще признать, что это все липкий бред, что ей все это снится, что она давно в гробнице криопода, и все это мучительные сны, только и всего.

И это никогда не закончится.

— Если ты это слушаешь, значит, эксперимент завершен. Я не смог справиться с этим. Ты — смогла. 

Какой, господи, эксперимент?..

Голос в ретрансляторах сменился. Металлический контральто «АСЕТ», робота Вольфа, начал обратный отсчет. Амелия застыла, полагая, что смотрит на следы давно разыгравшейся трагедии. Но на сигнальной панели КЕЙСа загорелся индикатор. Восемнадцать. Семнадцать.

Черт!

Она рванула соединительный провод, понимая, что эти две машинки вполне могут оказаться частями устройства самоликвидации. Заметалась в поисках второго, безвозвратно нерабочего с логотипом НАСА. Конечно, она не успела. В тот же момент, когда на индикаторе КЕЙСа погас сакраментальный «ноль», взрыв прогремел, но вовсе не там и не так, как ожидалось.

Столб пламени, пыли, песка поднялся на месте нулевого лагеря, окончательно уничтожая все следы присутствия Вольфа Эдмундса, его загадочных экспериментов и пустой капсулы криосна.

Обессиленная, Амелия опустилась на пол, прямо рядом с КЕЙСом. Мир пошатнулся и поплыл в мареве красной пыли. Призрак безумия подступил из темноты, но, оскалясь на размеренно мигающие строки на мониторах робота, не осмелился приблизиться. Осталось закрыть глаза и пожелать себе скорой безболезненной смерти. Беспамятства. А еще лучше — чтобы ничего этого не было. Вообще ничего.

***

«Ломать голову» обычно свойственно людям, но КЕЙС ведь всего лишь машина. Он просто перебирал варианты. В очередной раз обнаружив Амелию в модуле гибернации, он ускорил процесс, переписав некоторые алгоритмы. «Если» — «то» — базовый, остальные условности. Беда в том, что эмоциональные человеческие существа так уязвимы.  
КЕЙС бесстрастно просчитывал все возможные варианты, вплоть до уничтожения криоподов: жизнь и благополучие человека были для него высшим приоритетом, и он не мог допустить добровольного снижения уровня жизнеобеспечения единственного взрослого живого существа, способного обеспечить основание колонии.

Если бы он умел, он бы «сострадал».

Все улики и потенциальные ответы на бездну вопросов были уничтожены вместе с базовым лагерем Вольфа.

Нет, не все.

На фотографиях, которые успел сделать КЕЙС, на первый взгляд, ничего не было видно. Пыль. Песок, за все это время сформировавший небольшие наплывы-дюны, превратившие пол в модуле в своеобразную пустыню.

Секунду.

Песок. Дюны? В заваленном камнями пространстве без доступа света и воздуха, не говоря уже о ветре?

Полосы были очевидны, широкие и узкие, чередовались и исчезали из поля зрения за пределами круга света.

Широкая-узкая, узкая, узкая, две широких...

Код. Двоичный код.

КЕЙС радовался бы, если бы умел.

***

Амелия осматривала разбросанные взрывом валуны и их осколки. Порода была довольно хрупкая, оказывается. От температурного воздействия легко разрушалась. Она законсервировала несколько образцов, и уже собиралась обратно, к модулю. Диск Гаргантюа плыл к зениту, значит, к буре нужно успеть вернуться в жилой модуль и по дороге проверить генераторную станцию: достаточно ли она укреплена. Погнутых опор после первого сильного урагана хватило с лихвой, чтобы она перестраховывалась впредь. Нательный маячок передал сигнал КЕЙСа, что времени осталось не так много.

Могло ли быть так, что камни собрались к эпицентру сами?..

Глупости. Камни сами не ходят. Что могло их собрать здесь и сбросить в точку пространства одновременно и так мастерски точно?

Такое уже было, Амелия, вспомни.

Она поправила защитные пластины на рукавах. Груда черных развалин выглядела угрожающе, но не настолько, как своеобразное «прощание» Эдмундса.  
Где-то она слышала эту историю. Сто лет тому назад, так еще сказки начинаются. Сто лет тому назад на одной глухой ферме большие машины «сошли с ума». Купер клялся, что именно так он нашел их базу на скалистом берегу Гранд-Лейк.

Что-то привело все эти сеялки, жнейки и молотилки к его дому. А потом пыль «нарисовала» на полу его дочери координаты...

Гравитационная аномалия?

***

Во впускном шлюзе она сняла легкий защитный костюм, встряхнула чуть отросшими волосами — масса пыли, никуда не денешься. Все люки модуля уже задраены, так проще бороться с последствиями непогоды. Полутьму разгоняли верхние, пропускающие свет лючки и пара автономных ламп под потолком.

Непослушным, будто чужим голосом она попросила КЕЙСа подключить второй, личный ноутбук Вольфа к аккумулятору и приступить к дешифровке.

Разгадка должна быть.

И она была. Видимо, как только некий «эксперимент» завершился, секретность стала неважна. Или экспериментатор был уверен, что результаты опыта гарантируют отсутствие или уничтожение свидетелей. Так или иначе, машина равнодушно выдала все файлы протоколов миссии, без какой-либо защиты или паролей.

Только это был не «Лазарь».

***

Миссия «Одиссей» считалась проваленной. Точнее, она даже не дошла до этапа согласования: бюджет к ней никогда не был сверстан. Это значило, что проект так и останется научной фантастикой. На бумаге, для потомков: развлечет когда-нибудь потом случайного архивариуса или шустрого газетчика.

Но здесь был не только бюджет. Здесь было абсолютно все: начиная от теоретических выкладок и заканчивая объемным докладом об успешном завершении.

— Ваш отец нашел решение уравнения задолго до того, как мы покинули Землю, — откуда-то из глубин памяти извлекла Амелия слова доктора Хью Манна.

Да, разумеется. Иначе и «Лазарь» и «Эндьюренс» не состоялись бы, а человечество продолжило гибнуть в пыли от болезней и голода.

«Запуск лабораторных объектов на основании решения Шварцшильда и интервалов Минковского организует достаточно просторный выход в гиперпространство, который, в свою очередь, гарантирует возможность физическим объектам покидать пределы евклидова пространства с выходом в другой произвольной точке...»

Она отерла со лба испарину. Осталось понять, как отец получил квантовые данные, не покидая планету. Не покидая планету географически.

Решения уравнений уже были, и не единожды, но они, удивительным образом, не работали в гиперпространстве и не гарантировали, как это было громко заявлено. Вопрос стабилизации точки выхода из «балка» оставался открытым.

Переведя дыхание, она продолжила чтение.

Выдержки из отчетов, схемы, расчеты... Подписанные ее собственным отцом, доктором Манном и Вольфом Эдмундсом.

Корабли «Одиссея» сформировали лабораторию. И были поглощены горизонтом событий того объекта, который сами и создали. Масштабная атомная имплозия, с образованием этого самого неевклидова провала — кротовой норы.

Удивительно, ни у кого из бывшего экипажа «Эндьюренс» не возникло и тени подозрения, что «линза» кротовой норы может быть рукотворной, и, пролетая по ее изогнутой полуплоскости, они оставили где-то поблизости затерявшуюся в «балке» бывший комплекс космических лабораторий «Одиссей».

Злой, тошнотворный привкус предательства подкатил к глотке. Разочарование. Тотальная, зияющая пустота планетарного масштаба вокруг показалась удивительно заслуженной. Ожидаемой.

Тяжелое бремя раскаяния, которое она никак не могла сбросить еще с откровенного обвинения в исполнении Мерфи Купер, настигшего их на планете Манна, вновь навалилось тяжелым бременем на душу. Отдельным испытанием было вспоминать последовательно всех, кого они потеряли.

«И все это было зря», — промелькнула неловкая, неприятная, но очень правдивая мысль. К горлу подкатил ком.

— Я не смогу, — тогда, в водах планеты Миллер, она была полностью уверена, что не выкарабкается.

— Сможешь!

Сможет? Теперь ей точно рассчитывать не на кого — она совершенно одна на всей планете и на много тысяч световых лет вокруг. Потому что обратно пути нет — слишком много ресурсов требуется, и они с каждым днем таяли, как и надежды на избавление от прекрасного нового мира. Да и «Эндьюренс», маячившая на орбите, была полуразрушена. А на ровере далеко не улетишь, даже вернуться к их выносливой межзвездной старушке топлива не хватит. Спастись невозможно...

Зачем он отправил ее сюда? Может быть, погибнуть там, во тьме Гаргантюа было бы не так мучительно?

Миссия почти провалена. Ее собственное выживание уже не играет никакой роли. Она — уже призрак. Из далекого прошлого.

Хотя и другие видения изредка приходили: Ромилли, Дойл, Манн... Купер. Расплатой всегда были бессонные часы с прочитыванием вновь и вновь протоколов проекта «Одиссей» и бесконечные беззвучные разговоры с давно ушедшими. Какая в этом социальная польза?..

***

— Доктор Брэнд, — голос КЕЙСа был ровным, считалось, что это может успокаивать «уязвимых эмоциональных существ» — Пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста...

Амелия Брэнд вовсе не выглядела сейчас уязвимой и эмоциональной. Она была сосредоточена настолько, насколько это было вообще возможно: она была занята спасением человечества. Без неоправданных полетов в кротовые норы, бессмысленных жертв, смертей-потерь-снова смертей, голода и уничтожения человечества.

Она вспомнила, как рассказывала о Вольфе Эдмундсе в самом начале их пути. Так, господи, давно. Почти забыла.

Какая суровая ирония.

Если бы КЕЙС мог звучать обеспокоенно, он бы говорил именно так.

— Закрытие «кротовой норы» изменит будущее и прошлое навсегда. И, главное, оставит нашу колонию без малейшего шанса на выживание.

Никто. Никогда. Не придет.

Пальцы замерли над клавиатурой, соединенной с генератором частот и другим проводом с вводным портом робота. Дрогнули. Но только на секунду. И продолжили вводить код.

— Да. Я знаю, КЕЙС, — долгий взгляд, который робот расценил как «уставший». — Запустить тестирование камеры гибернации в режиме минимальных показателей.

***

Но перед этим оставалось еще одно — самое главное.

— Надеюсь, там еще осталось, кого спасать, — эхом повторила она свои собственные, когда-то давно сказанные слова.

КЕЙС, смирившись с неизбежным, передавал координаты небольшого квадрата в районе орбиты Тефии. Простейшим бинарным кодом, который — как уже было известно, — не мог покинуть пределы этой чужой системы.

***

— Я этим ублюдкам из НАСА не доверяю еще больше, чем своему юристу по земельным вопросам, — процедил Купер, глядя на исчезающую в клубах дорожной пыли кавалькаду из трех бронированных машин.

— Им теперь никто не доверяет. После того, как вскрылась их афера по оболваниванию правительства и населения с мнимым «голодом» и «пыльными бурями», сам знаешь, — поддержал его тесть. Дональд принес из прохладной кухни пару пива, протянул одну банку Куперу в приглашающем жесте — присесть вместе.

Они теперь ладили не в пример лучше: Куп стал больше бывать дома. Конечно, разногласия бывали, особенно Дональд возражал против того, чтобы Купер с мисс Хенли, с недавних пор, новой миссис Купер, отправлялись жить в новый дом.

Тому было все равно, ему достался отцовский джип, и он уже вовсю заправлял на ферме: наверное, это было призванием. Мерфи была единственной, кто возражал жить под одной крышей с папой и его женой; пока, однако, конфликты удавалось гасить. Оставалось надеяться, что со временем Мерф привыкнет. Все привыкают.

Дональд тоже полагал, что не надо потакать капризам подростка. Побесится и перестанет.

— Что они хотели от тебя на этот раз?

— Я не знаю. Сначала они списывают меня на землю, возиться в грязи. А теперь я, видите ли, понадобился.

— Снова летать?

Купер усмехнулся. Белоснежная ферма ярко поблескивала окнами в бесконечных зеленых полях кукурузы, пшеницы, только поднимающейся окры. Квадраты и квадраты всходов — драгоценный результат огромных усилий. Совсем не время и не место бросать свой труд.

— Черта с два. Не в середине лета.

Отличный должен был быть год. Дональд отхлебнул пива и одобрительно хлопнул зятя по колену.

— Ну, молодой человек, осталось важное: плодитесь и размножайтесь.

Старик уже наверняка начинает выживать из ума. Как бы ни хотелось начать жизнь заново, но... Мерфи ему не простит. Пока. Еще не время.

— Свози ее на игру. — Дональд заметил, как Куп нахмурился, и сбавил обороты. — Как раньше. Пусть знает, что ничего не изменилось.

— Там будет видно. — Развивать тему не хотелось, к счастью, Дональд понял.

***

— Тебе нужно вернуться домой. Твой отец будет сердиться. Да и мама тоже..., — серьезно и сочувственно пыталась уговорить доктор Брэнд расстроенного ребенка.

— Моя мама умерла. Уже давно.

— Вот как. Прости, пожалуйста. Но здесь тебе нельзя долго находиться.

Девочка, совсем хрупкая и взволнованная, съежилась перед стаканом газировки. Видно было, что уходить ей совсем не хотелось.

— Ты к нам часто приходишь, тебе здесь нравится?

— Да, мэм.

Около полугода назад в окрестностях открыли очередную станцию слежения НАСА. Их появлялось все больше и больше, нужно сказать. Сеть по всей территории штатов. Что они планировали обнаружить?

Местные плевались на столичных «яйцеголовых», почем зря растрачивающих деньги налогоплательщиков. Станция слежения, в условиях, когда программы образования и медицины сворачивались, выглядели как недопустимое расточительство. Но пока действия правительства никто всерьез не обсуждал: до тех пор, пока продукцию местных фермеров скупали по завышенным ценам.

Сама станция представляла собой что-то вроде небольшого ранчо, построенного на развалинах старой скотоводческой фермы. Только высоченная башня из хромированной стали, возведенная рядом с главной усадьбой, выдавала, что это была правительственная охраняемая зона, а вовсе не хозяйственная постройка, которых в их глуши были тысячи.

Станция не была секретной, на нее даже как-то водили экскурсии школьников, в одну из таких попала и Мерфи Купер, и... пропала. Практически «заболела» космосом, что, учитывая новейшие образовательные программы, шло боком, и резко усилилось, с тех пор как ее учительница стала еще и мачехой строптивой девочки.

— Пойдем со мной, я тебя отвезу , - Амелия Брэнд протянула в приглашающем жесте руку. Мерфи забрала с соседнего сидения увесистый ранец с книгами.

— Так много. Это все твои?

— Да. Но мисс Хенли, в смысле, Мэдлин, говорит, что это старые учебники. И теперь нужно учиться по новым.

Они медленно шли по направлению к машине: Амелия старалась шагать вровень. Мерфи совершенно точно никуда не торопилась.

— А зачем вам станции слежения? За кем вы следите?

Амелия не нашла, что ответить на прямо поставленный вопрос. Из предшествующего общения она уже знала, что малышка была цепкая, вывернуться общими формулировками и обтекаемыми фразами не удастся.

— Пока ни за кем. Это на случай, если кто-нибудь прилетит.

— Пришельцы?

— Вроде того, — так, будто сама в это верила, ответила Амелия, приглашающее распахнув дверь с пассажирской стороны.

***

— Пригнись и спрячься. Навстречу кто-то едет, — перекрикивая шум мотора, попросила девочку Брэнд.

Учитывая, что по этой дороге могли ездить только представители семейства Куперов да их нечастые гости, предложение было дельным. Когда встречный автомобиль приблизился достаточно, чтобы безошибочно определить, кто это, Мерфи пискнула:

— Это па. Он нас обязательно убьет! — надо же, сколько радости в голосе. Бедовая девчонка, нечего сказать.

Да, верно. За рулем темно-синего внедорожника, покрытого пылью так, что видны были только фары и немного водителя в прорехах, оставленных «дворниками», был сам Купер. Они поравнялись, Амелии показалось, что отец Мерфи не очень доволен. Чужаков он, как и все местные фермеры, недолюбливал, над «столичными недоумками» смеялся, а представителей НАСА и вовсе не выносил.

Стоило перевести дух, когда машина Купера удалилась, и Мерфи вынырнула из-под приборной панели, как что-то вновь приближающееся привлекло ее внимание. Знакомый рев покрышек, только уже не навстречу. Их догоняли на всех скоростях.

— Черт! — выругалась Брэнд, неприятностей с местными деревенщинами ей только не хватало.

— Скажите, что это я во всем виновата, я одна, — зашептала Мерф быстро-быстро, проглатывая слова. Она то и дело бросала взгляды через плечо, на приближающийся автомобиль отца.

Но Амелия не собиралась уходить от ответа. Судя по манере вождения (это манерой называется?) Куп был взбешен. Мерфи закрыла лицо руками.

— Не бойся, — ободряюще прошептала ей Брэнд. Пришлось остановиться: их прижали к обочине и затормозили прямо поперек грунтового проселка, намертво перегородив дорогу.

— Прошу прощения, мэм, мы с сыном тут нашу Мерфи разыскиваем, — несмотря на «джентльменское» начало беседы, Амелия почувствовала скрытую угрозу лично ей.

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — однако выражение лица Амелии Брэнд было далеко от сострадающего или желающего помочь.

— Вы на нашей земле, мисс, — с нажимом продолжил Купер, — Извольте сказать, с какой вы здесь целью и куда направляетесь.

Амелия поджала губы, не желая вести никаких разговоров в таком тоне.

— Это, — усмехнувшись, она указала на серую пыль, в которой утонули колеса автомобилей, — федеральная собственность. Если ребенок подвергся неподобающему обращению, я не премину об этом сообщить, если спросят.

Этого Купер не ожидал. Он никогда не был слишком строг с детьми, отстранен, отвлечен делами фермы — да, бывало, — но никогда жесток.

— Нет, мэм. Она просто уходит иногда, и я — мы все, — переживаем за нее, — уже спокойнее продолжил Куп. — Чужаки вроде вас здесь нежеланные гости, если мы кого и подозреваем в чем, то это вас.

Кажется, он удерживал себя от грубостей из последних сил . Пора уезжать.

— Я понятия не имею, что у вас тут происходит. — Прозвучало это гораздо мягче — Брэнд в самом деле не хотела конфликтов.

Купер кивнул, хлопнул по капоту машины Амелии, мол, поезжайте. И, усевшись за руль своего пыльного внедорожника, освободил путь. Том, до этого момента сидевший на пассажирском сидении молча, спросил:

— Зачем ты их отпустил?

— Пусть едут. Она довезет Мерф до дома. А та, пока нас не будет, поплачется дедушке, и на нас уже дуться не будет. Поехали к Нельсонам, я обещал посмотреть их сеялку.

И, обращаясь к опадающей пыли в том направлении, где скрылась машина Амелии, выругался вслед, имея в виду совершенно конкретную женщину.

***

Тонкая папка из лилового картона легла на стол, и профессор Брэнд внимательно посмотрел на дочь поверх очков. Он уже подписал распоряжение, которое легло в стопку документов последним листом, но все еще был не уверен, хорошая ли была идея.

Ромилли, руководивший подготовительным этапом миссии «Одиссей», сидел рядом с Амелией. Он же был главным апологетом ее предложения.

— Да, сэр. Учитывая, с каким противодействием мы сталкиваемся, будет логично предпринять шаги, которые бы обосновали наше присутствие здесь.

Брэнд хрипло откашлялся, и обвел взглядом всех присутствующих.

— Вы хорошо понимаете, что миссия доктора Эдмундса приближается к логическому завершению? Совсем скоро мы будем готовы запустить первый корабль, основу нашей лаборатории, к Сатурну. Если кто-то из-за вашей, — он поморщился, — операции прикрытия пострадает, мы будем свернуты, и старт отложат на неопределенный срок.

Амелия неловко перевела взгляд с напряженного лица отца на стенку за ним, с рядами портретов выдающихся ученых и астронавтов. Это, последнее, — прямая шпилька ей. Она и только она окажется виновна в срыве миссии Вольфа. В чем бы она ни заключалась: детали с Амелией Эдмундс никогда не обсуждал. Это казалось нормальным. Да он и в принципе ни с кем не допускал излишне доверительных отношений. Рано или поздно это могло стать непреодолимым препятствием.

Землю лучше покидать, оставляя прошлое. И желательно, чтобы его было как можно меньше. Личным переживаниям здесь места не было.

— Смотрите не наделайте слишком много шума вашим беспилотником. И проследите, чтобы он вернулся на базу без повреждений.

***

Мэдлин пулей вылетела из комнаты Мерфи, промчавшись мимо мужа и пасынка, поднимающихся по лестнице.

— Пап, Мерф опять чудит, — Том лениво жевал слова и делал вид, что ему происходящее неинтересно.

Вот уж новости. Купер направился прямо к закрытой двери.

— Мерф, послушай,  
Девочка, укрытая с головой одеялом, зажимала уши. Слушать она точно не собиралась.

Что ж, ждать он умел. Купер терпеливо упрашивал дочь сначала открыть дверь, затем внять его словам, с точки зрения родительского благоразумия самым полезным для юной особы.

К ночи собиралась гроза, редкая в такое время года. В приоткрытое окно бился встревоженный жаркий ветер, принося с собой поднятую с подъездной дороги пыль. Опрокинутый светильник, сброшенный особенно сильным порывом, освещал столб вьющихся пылинок, желтоватый и отчего-то пугающий.

Спустя около получаса уговоров, Мерфи открыла уши и, закутавшись в одеяло, уселась на полу, прямо напротив Купа.

Он был хорошим родителем, и Тому, и Мерфи не на что было жаловаться. Дональд, кстати, был того же мнения, но не признался бы в этом вслух даже под угрозой казни.

Возможно, им с Мерфи даже удалось договориться. На какое-то время. По крайней мере, она обещала дожидаться отца из школы, не сбегать без предупреждения и не водиться с шайкой из НАСА.

Кажется, все было в порядке.

Точно?.. Жена, лица которой ты не помнишь; сын, которому все равно; дочь, которая тебя ненавидит?.. Это точно твоя реальность, Куп?

***

Беспилотник появился внезапно, будто вывалился с чистого неба, и на бреющем полете ушел к западному краю, к Нельсонам, туда, где когда-то был отработанный карьер. Судя по конструкции — индийский или китайский, но опознавательных знаков на нем не было, вообще никаких.

— Ты только взгляни!

Никто из них не успел, конечно, ничего рассмотреть, Купер развернул грузовичок с детьми и прямо сквозь свежую зелень посевов помчался вслед за нарушителем, раскрывая на полном ходу ноутбук с навигационной системой управления.

— Па-а! З-чем мы его пр-следуем? — Тома трясло на переднем сидении так, что слова получались через букву.

Купер не отвлекался от цели, выкрикнул в ответ, что ушастики из НАСА выдадут за такой улов солидное вознаграждение. Он щелкал по кнопкам не глядя, пытаясь найти частоту неопознанного летающего объекта. Том сомневался в том, что эта развалина с крыльями кому-то может быть нужна, но остановить это безумие все равно не мог. Что до Мерфи, то она была увлечена не меньше отца, и счастье, что девочка была пристегнута, потому что едва не выпрыгивала со своего заднего сиденья вперед, к лобовому стеклу.

Сочные стебли высокой кукурузы стегали капот и стекла взбесившейся машины; кажется, их земля уже кончилась. Нельсон им оторвет головы, или другие подходящие части тел: посевы они ему помяли очень нескромно. Пот катил градом со лба Купера-старшего, и, кажется, штурмана — Мерфи, — тоже укачало. Том наконец указал куда-то вперед.

— Он снижается!

Да, наконец-то беспилотник снижался. Значит, удалось его поймать. Он описывал круги вокруг озера, бывшего некогда карьером, все ближе и ближе к земле. Купер, остановив машину и не покидая ее, внимательно следил за аппаратом, продолжая задавать курс. Надо же, думал бывший пилот, а нынче успешный фермер, как удачно настроен, будто сюда и направлялся. Очень аккуратно выверена траектория, нужно только немного подкорректировать.

Когда семейство, торопясь забрать добычу, погрузило беспилотник со снятыми крыльями (Том поторопился принести инструменты из багажника) на открытую заднюю платформу грузовика, наскоро распотрошили аппаратный отсек, выяснилось, что аппарат мертв. Блок управления был абсолютно безответен. С некоторой надеждой Купер подумал было немного покопаться в железяке, но почти сразу махнул рукой.

— Отдадим хлам ушастикам, пусть сами возятся.

Мерфи стало грустно.

***

Ребята из НАСА приехали на удивление организованно, небольшая группа с техникой для транспортировки. Во главе всего этого карнавала — сам профессор Брэнд, интересно, что ему-то здесь нужно было. С ним четыре человека, включая ту «леди, которая подвозила Мерфи». Купер чуть не допустил непростительную оплошность, выражаясь вслух. Он не любил двуличных и заносчивых баб.

Тем не менее, он не мог отказать в гостеприимстве бывшему руководителю его летных испытаний. Они устроились на том же самом крыльце, где любил сиживать Дональд в компании Тома, но чаще — просто пива. Мерфи, вернувшаяся из школы под присмотром старшего брата, наблюдала за погрузкой на платформу транспортного модуля очень странной конструкции. Почему-то транспортник напоминал луноход: по шесть колес в мощных гусеницах. Беспилотник выглядел беспомощным и обреченным, и Мерфи было его очень жаль.

— Я приехал к тебе повидаться и предложить присоединиться к нашей команде. Мы планируем большой экспериментальный старт. Совсем скоро, — профессор Брэнд выглядел не как проситель. Скорее, он пришел сделать роскошное предложение. Самостоятельно.

— Профессор, у меня семья, — Купер делал вид, что сомневается, но в глубине уже был уверен в ответе. — У вас есть дети?

Профессор как-то странно, сквозь Купера посмотрел в пространство. Повернулся тяжело, немного неловко и позвал:

— Доктор Брэнд!

Брюнетка в форменной куртке НАСА, занятая руководством непосредственно транспортировки, подняла голову от планшета, куда фиксировались данные о беспилотнике, судя по всему. Она что-то сказала своему соседу и отошла по направлению к крыльцу-веранде.

— Да, профессор, мы уже закончили. Готовы отправляться.

Кажется, до Купера дошло. Неудивительно, что она смотрит на всех сверху вниз. Дочке такой шишки полагается вести себя надменно. Амелия какое-то время разглядывала беспилотник издали, затем повернулась к отцу, будто ожидая какого-то продолжения. Но его так и не последовало.

— Спасибо за сотрудничество, мистер Купер. — Протянутая в благодарность или для прощания рука. Просто небрежное рукопожатие. Жест вежливости.

Мимолетное прикосновение выплеснуло из прошлого какие-то неясные воспоминания. Ткань бытия осторожно, по ниточке поползла в стороны, и уже не вязкое дежа-вю, а самая изнанка реальности проглянула из каждого уголка фермы.

Чьей жизнью ты живешь, Джозеф Купер?..

На прощанье Куп-таки спросил у профессора, когда будет запуск. Даже пообещал привести посмотреть детей. Мерфи пришла от идеи в восторг.

— Смышленая, — похвалила Амелия девочку.

— Пошла в мать, — криво усмехнувшись, ответил Купер, все еще не зная, как реагировать на внезапное ощущение, которое принесла с собой эта женщина.

Мерфи, слушающая разговоры, поспешила вмешаться:

— Да, па, ты же знаешь.

Это вызвало заставило Амелию улыбнуться — большая редкость. Но она тут же, будто желая спрятать эту непрошеную эмоцию, отвернулась к профессору, направляющемуся к головной машине.

— Спасибо еще раз. Всего хорошего. Не забудьте прийти посмотреть на запуск. Зрелище не из обыденных!.

Мерфи наблюдала, как Амелия обошла добытый коллегами беспилотник. Ей хотелось верить, что она, когда вырастет, станет такой же. Ну хотя бы чуточку.

Старт миссии был перенесен с трех часов пополудни на поздний вечер, и это автоматически отменило поездку на площадку, несмотря на слезные уговоры. Чтобы обойти прямой запрет, Мерфи, вооружившись самым мощным биноклем и сэндвичами, заняла позицию у чердачного окна, вознамерившись ждать, сколько потребуется, стоически сражаясь со сном. 

Купер, — как он сам себя успел убедить, на всякий случай, — задержался на крыльце, вглядываясь в горизонт.  
Близилась полночь, рой мошкары вился вокруг фонарей, над кукурузными полями стояла еле заметная дымка. Бездонная чернота неба, усыпанная звездами, ласково и призывно шелестела в ушах далеким и неосознаваемым. Возможно, это был просто пульс.

На западе, над полями вспыхнуло, заклубилось короткое зарево, и раскаленное лезвие первого корабля вспороло ровную темноту. Потом, как отзвук грозы, докатился приглушенный грохот.

Почему вдруг шепот звезд стал так ослепителен, небо вывернулось наизнанку, и в миг самого громкого сердцебиения он увидел черный диск солнца, поднимающийся над горизонтом?

***

— Прощайте, доктор Брэнд. Увидимся на той стороне, Купер.  
— До встречи, Ловкач!

Кротовая нора. Кроличья нора для Алисы — падение в неизвестность. Совершенно новый, межзвездный кораблик конструкции «крыло», быстрый и легкий, начал вращаться вокруг своей оси, входя в гиперпространство.

«Перестраиваю курс» — забубнили ретрансляторы, замигали быстрее маячки на картах.

— Отменить перестраивать курс, ТАРС.

— Невозможно. Вам лучше вернуться. И сдаться властям.

— Уменьшу юмор до нуля.

Но ТАРСу, кажется, было не до шуток.

— Невозможно построить курс. Здесь не работают законы физики — помните?

Слишком поздно.

Он вновь летел вниз с чистого неба, кружась и переворачиваясь, сначала — в том самом рейнджере, которые так много испытывали перед запуском миссии «Одиссей», потом, видимо, катапультировавшись, в свободном падении, с запутавшимися стропами — и просыпался. В ледяной испарине, объятый ужасом. А думал — каков дурак! — что второй раз умирать не страшно.

Он был снова здесь, в своем доме. На Земле. Или ему хотелось в это верить.

Голос ТАРСа раздавался откуда-то с потолка, приветствуя очередное его пробуждение:

— Добро пожаловать домой, сэр.

И это было похоже на правду. Ферма, его Дом на краю мира, его Гавань, то самое крыльцо, о которое ласково плескались звездные моря, стала формой, которую приняло новое Гиперпространство.

Дом, населенный «призраками».

Ферма вращалась по собственной длинной орбите воспоминаний, в свободном движении поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, зеркально отображаясь от себя самой, организуя внутреннее пространство так, как не диктовали ни одни законы физики.

Попытки осознать отпали сразу, рациональное мышление четырехмерного — три пространственных и временное, — существа здесь не срабатывало. Оставалось только ощущать — переживать и вспоминать пережитое.

Он вспоминал так усиленно, что не понимал, что забывает с каждым разом все надежнее. Основной порок устройства творения реальности, известного как мозг, в том, что нейронные связи непрочны, слишком быстро вытесняют отмершие вероятности. Не улавливают их. Машина с бесконечным перебором вариантов в этом плане надежнее.  
И ТАРС перебирал эти варианты, показывая Куперу те крохи, что сумел сохранить.

— Гиперпространство не находится внутри кротовой норы, как может показаться. Наоборот, это выход за пределы привычных сред. Все, что вы наблюдаете — деконструкция вариантов, она происходит в присутствии Наблюдателя. Когда коробка с несчастным котом Шредингера открывается, только одна из двух вероятностей «выживает». Остальные разрушаются, это тоже часть Творения.

Вероятности, вероятности, вероятности...

Они проносились мимо или заставляли пережить их — в гиперпространстве разницы между вероятным и реальным не было.

Он видел себя.

Он видел своих детей.

Дети взрослели, уходили в собственное будущее, а он, уязвленный этими маленькими предательствами, проводил вечера в тессеракте за книжными полками и говорил оттуда ТАРСу, что ему так спокойнее.

Дети... Но почему? Только ли они?

Был кто-то еще.

Был рассерженный на него доктор Манн. Лучший из лучших, Манн вновь и вновь пытался убить Купера. Негостеприимная планета, покрытая ледяными облаками, поднималась над бескрайними полями, закрывая четверть неба.

Смутно знакомый ученый, кажется, его звали Вольф Эдмундс. Очень рассеянные, путаные воспоминания.

Был кто-то еще, ускользающий. Чем дальше от реальности — тем более размытый образ. Женщина? Чужая. Не желающая его возвращения.

Она, кажется, была им недовольна. Каким-то принятым им решением. Но иногда приходила на помощь. Кажется, она как-то прогнала Манна из самых тревожных вероятностей. 

Правда, всегда отступала в темноту, предостерегая следовать за ним.

Еще мыслящая машина. Сотни роботов где-то в подземной лаборатории, на краю Вселенной. Близнецы ТАРСа и КЕЙСа.  
— Мы были созданы для боя, затем перекомпонованы для целей миссии «Одиссей».

Купер позволил себе не поверить.

— Эту миссию закрыли на этапе экономического обоснования.

ТАРС прозвучал осуждающе.

— Таковы факты. Корабль с модулями для лаборатории должны были пилотировать вы.

Жгучее, острое воспоминание. Осколки разбитого иллюминатора. Кислород на нуле. Будни летчика-испытателя.

— ТАРС, расскажи мне о миссии «Одиссей».

Цветные пятна, похожие на исполинские солнечные зайчики, пробегали поперек корпуса одинокого «крыла»-рейнджера, направляющегося к центру «линзы»-портала.

— Целью всегда были только квантовые данные. Решения подмножеств, которые нельзя было найти никаким другим способом.

— Профессор Брэнд знал об этом?

— Он руководил проектом. Но фактически разработка была от начала и до конца в руках Вольфа Эдмундса.

В ушах зазвенело и лопнуло, оглушенное, растянутое по всем диагоналям пространство пронзило корабль. И он сам начал искажаться, сходясь в две точки пространства — далекое прошлое и бесконечное будущее.

Ужас рыбы, выброшенной на песчаный берег, нехватка кислорода, пугающая пустота и...  
Свет. Ровный, рассеянный свет из приоткрытой двери.

Он знает эту дверь, она ведет в комнату его дочери. Или он ошибается?..

Дверь распахивается сама, как от ветра. И он видит, как в зев Гаргантюа проваливаются книги с полок, оставляя все ту же знакомую комбинацию.

«С.Т.О.Й.»

Но это дело не его рук. Там, На Другой Стороне, кто-то еще.

***

Призрак по-прежнему уходил в хитросплетения пространственных или временных коридоров. Ни лица, ни слова, ни взгляда через плечо. Изощренная месть.

— Мы же договорились! Девяносто процентов!

— Нет! — протестующий и в то же время удивительно беспомощный и бессмысленный взгляд.

Куда уж проще. Теперь она оставляла его один на один с вязкой полуреальностью. Если она не ответит — кто знает, насколько он застрянет в этой петле, да и выберется ли вообще.

— Брэнд!

Осторожные губы, сухие и прохладные, коснулись лба. Жест сочувствия, милосердия или прощения: в душном смраде сгоревшего металла со вкусом пыли и крови не разобрать.  
Еле открывшиеся глаза встретили полумрак и плывущие вокруг стены одинокого жилого модуля. И ее.

Неужели он все-таки сумел долететь, приземлиться, найти... Или это она его нашла? В сгущающихся сумерках черной глыбой возвышался КЕЙС, подмигивающий индикаторами.

— Доктор Брэнд!

Она была здесь, совсем рядом, и стоило только протянуть руку — дотянешься до ее рукава или влажной от слез щеки. Пальцы дрогнули, но сил поднять их вдруг не стало. Амелия — Амелия ли? — грустно покачала головой.

— Все кончено.

— Не говорите так.

— Жаль, что так вышло.

Тяжелый кашель с темной, густой кровью, дыхание, уходящее в свист. Вероятно, и правда — кончено.

— Здесь западня. Вам нельзя было выбирать этот путь.

Каждый раз он соглашался с ее аргументами. Она ученый, она знает лучше. Каждый раз это заканчивалось одинаково.

***

Пора было двигаться дальше. Они слишком много времени потратили на восстановление.

Слишком устали.

— У нас нет топлива, чтобы посетить обе планеты, — объявил Купер. — Мы должны выбирать.

— Но как? — спросил Ромилли. — Они обе обещают неплохие перспективы. Данные Эдмундса выглядят лучше, но доктор Манн продолжает передавать сигнал.

— У нас нет причин полагать, что результаты Эдмундса ухудшились, — возразила Брэнд. — Его планета содержит все ключевые элементы для поддержания человеческой жизни.

— Как и планета Манна, — отметил Купер.  
— Купер, — деланно-устало произнесла Брэнд, бросив на него испытывающий на прочность взгляд, — это моя область. И я в самом деле уверена, что планета Эдмундс — лучший вариант.

— Почему? — Внешне вопрос был вполне без подвоха, но... Но!

— Гаргантюа, вот почему, — ответила Брэнд. Почему она вообще должна тратить на это силы? — Посмотрите на мир Миллер — углеводороды, органические вещества, да. Но нет жизни. Все стерильно. На планете Манна мы найдем то же самое.

— Из-за черной дыры? — поинтересовался Ромилли.

Она кивнула в подтверждение своих слов.

— Закон Мерфи — все, что может случиться, случится. Случайность — первый строительный блок эволюции, но, если вы вращаетесь вокруг черной дыры, слишком мало что может произойти. Она втягивает астероиды и кометы — все случайности, которые в ином случае с вами бы произошли. Нам нужно искать в другом месте.

Закон Мерфи. Когда-то он, сложив руки на груди, объяснил Мерф, что ее имя вовсе не было чем-то плохим, что на самом деле это было подтверждением того, что жизнь преподносит сюрпризы, как хорошие, так и плохие.

Но пока что было не до воспоминаний. Купер вполне понимал, что пытается сказать доктор Брэнд, и она выглядела вполне убедительно. А кроме того он знал, что за ее словами скрывалось что-то еще...

— Разве не вы однажды назвали доктора Манна «лучшим из нас», — спросил не без умысла Купер. Укол совести — он знал, что собирается оставить ее в безвыходном положении.

— Он замечательный, — без колебаний согласилась Брэнд. — Мы здесь только благодаря ему.

— И он там, на той планете, недвусмысленно сообщает нам, что мы должны отправиться к нему. — Выразительный взгляд Купера был почти искренним.

Но ответа упрямо не последовало. Брэнд пыталась обороняться молчанием, слишком поздно осознав, что ее слабость сейчас будет довольно гнусно использована против нее же самой.

Ромилли только переводил взгляд с одного на другую и обратно. Казалось, ситуация немного смущает его, может быть, он понимал, что настоящий разговор идет где-то мимо него, и к этой приватной беседе он не имеет доступа.

— Проголосуем? — наконец, решился спросить он.

Купер был далеко не в восторге от того, что он собирался предпринять.

— Если мы собираемся голосовать, — ответил он Ромилли, — то есть кое-что, о чем следует знать всем.

Пауза выглядела довольно искусственной.

— Брэнд?

Снова молчание.

— У всех есть право знать, — продолжал настаивать Купер.

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к выбору места назначения, — огрызнулась Брэнд.

— Что именно не имеет отношения? — не понял Ромилли.

Купер попытался оставить ей паузу милосердия, но великодушное предложение принято не было. Все то же молчание. Теперь ему предлагалось идти до конца.

— Она влюблена в Вольфа Эдмундса, — ответил Купер вместо Брэнд.

***

Отголоски мощного взрыва. Жилой комплекс Эдмундса — как и на каждом перекрестке реальностей. Ловушка. Только теперь он был здесь, с ней. Кто погиб?

— Ромилли. Но не только это. Все жизненно важные системы отключены. И «План Б» погиб полностью. Все было бесцельно.

Должен быть другой путь, — кружились обрывки в сознании, когда он проваливался в небытие.

Реальность схлопнулась. Еще одна — сколько еще раз придется прощаться?

***

— Как это возможно?

— Оператор реальности отсек определенный «участок» прошлого. Нет, никакого противоречия нет. Так, для Оператора ничего не изменится, для нас — будущее всего лишь пойдет другим путем.

— Это можно исправить?

— Это не поломка.

— Изменить, переписать, перестроить?..

— Сожалею, Куп.

Молчание тоже вытягивалось в тонкие струны, прошивая пространство, растягиваясь вместе с ним. Догадка была внезапной.

— ТАРС, кто был Оператором гиперпространства после отстыковки от «Эндьюренс»?

— Вы, сэр. Вы, попав в гиперпространство, которое для вас сложилось в тессеракт с гранями в виде комнаты вашей дочери, сумели переписать реальность таким образом, чтобы изменить будущее человечества.

— Не понимаю тебя.

— Вы изменили прошлое.

— Поясни мне, морпех, там, куда мы двигаемся...

— Этого места для нас больше нет, координаты — просто белый шум. Это не противоречит физике. «Сейчас», «вчера» и «завтра» в гиперпространстве, где простирается ткань бытия, все они равнозначно заменяются на «всегда». Это Универсум. Но любой процесс должен быть обратим, достаточно только поменять вектор. И даже энтропия.

Гравитация преодолевает границы пространства и времени. И препятствует энтропии. Или способствует ей, как посмотреть. Зависит от системы координат Оператора.

Что-то знакомое было в этих словах. В далеком прошлом кто-то уже говорил это.

Кто этот чертов Оператор — сейчас?

Значит, надо найти способ.

Переписать реальность.

Двоичный код.

Они сидели на полу в комнате Мерфи. После бури в комнате осело столько пыли, что она образовывала на полу островки пустыни, с дюнами и наносами.

— Что это?

Ну конечно. Как он мог забыть.

— Это не призрак. Это... гравитация.

Он улыбался так, будто видел старого знакомого. На душе было тревожно и вместе с тем легко — ощутимый призыв отозвался в мышцах, в каждом нерве и чувстве.

Откуда она? Как аномалия оказалась в его доме?..

***

Беспилотник, взвывая, низко над землей мчался к горизонту. Солнце слепило, стебли высокой кукурузы хлестали капот и лобовое стекло. Он вновь преследовал нарушителя, надеясь... неясно, на что.

Какое разочарование, никаких данных устройство не содержало. Пустая трата сил и времени. Одна надежда — на вознаграждение. Самолет оказался пустышкой.

Но Мерфи вновь жалела несчастного.

— А мы можем его отпустить?..

Почему он не помнит?

Ферма вступала в сезон пыльных бурь. Погоня за призраками продолжалась.

В пространстве, где не может быть времени по определению, бесконечность была равна краткому мигу, как становилось верно и обратное тождество. Чистая красота великой математики.

Он никак не мог ее настигнуть. Его собственный Призрак.

Комнаты сменялись одна другой, комната Тома, кухня, гараж, комната Мерфи, его собственная спальня, курятник и снова комната Тома. Он входил — она уходила в открытую дверь напротив, в бесконечную анфиладу времен. Застывала, стоило ему остановиться, — но в мгновение ока исчезала за поворотом, если он делал шаг вперед.

— Оператор хочет, чтобы вы остались, сэр.

Зачем? Почему вдруг ему нужно остаться? Кто придумал этот чудовищный калейдоскоп?

Сердцебиение.

Удар, едва слышный. Еще один. Удар. Тишина.

Гиперреальность вновь начала сжиматься, складывая, как лист бумаги, все бесконечные варианты, схлопываясь внутрь.

— КУПЕР, — прозвучало из динамиков машины. — КУПЕР, ЗДЕСЬ.

***

Конечно, он опоздал. Опаздывать в принципе нехорошо. Опоздать на собственные похороны — запредельно и вопиюще.

Гроб был закрытый. Неудивительно. Дж.К.Купер погиб героически, на испытаниях, сделав поистине выдающийся вклад в развитие воздухоплавания. Профессор, можно было и полегче на поворотах. Но за речь спасибо.

Белые лилии у изголовья его последнего пристанища. А день был солнечный, жаль, что не дожил до него. Дональд наверняка проклянет его, хоть о покойниках плохо не принято: теперь ему поднимать его ребят в одиночку. Да, по лицу сразу было видно. Профессор держится с должной смесью скорби и мужества. Хоть и потерял одного из лучших пилотов.

Бедняжка Мерфи, вот где облилось кровью сердце. Прижалась к Тому. Тот молодцом, видно, что выдержит. Как они теперь... Без него?

Призрак, как и полагается, в черном. Как и полагается Брэнд, с этим ее выражением на лице — к простым смертным. Очень ожидаемо.

— Оператор хочет, чтобы вы остались, сэр.

— Доктор Брэнд уверена, что никто не выжил. Никто.

***

«Мы ведь договорились, Амелия...»

Девяносто процентов! 

Пусть это все окажется просто бредом.

Криопод Вольфа был пуст. Ее собственный криопод теперь тоже пуст — ее существование отныне бессмысленно. Она сама себе Наблюдатель и Оператор, сингулярность растущая внутри, захватывает все больше, достигая поверхности, прорываясь сплошной чернотой сквозь кожу, и, соприкоснувшись с внешним миром, вспыхивает в цепной реакции аккреции.

Причудливая и ужасающая картина: человек, схлопывающийся внутрь себя, охваченный горением испускаемой в пространство энергии.

Оператор Реальности будет уничтожен.

Сердечные ритмы, фиксируемые КЕЙСом, стали интенсивнее. Амелии снились кошмары.

Призрак «невыжившего» Купера осторожно коснулся крышки капсулы с пометкой «А.Брэнд». В этой вероятности он опоздал — линии показателей ожидаемо и непреложно показывали нули.

— БРЭНД!

Если бы он знал, где в вероятностях отыскать не слепок реальности, не призрака, не едва заметный след — а живого человека!

Пальцы, дрогнув, потянулись к руке сидевшей на его смертном одре женщины. Вопреки ожиданиям, они были реальны — настолько, насколько это возможно.  
Прикосновение озадачило застывшую Брэнд, но та не отодвинулась. Кажется, тоже не очень поверила в происходящее.

— Я хочу знать, что произошло в твоей реальности.

Он почему-то подумал, что она сочтет его сумасшедшим. Но ответ ошарашил прямотой и абсолютным принятием:

— Это не моя реальность. Ты гибнешь в любой из реальностей Вольфа Эдмундса.

Дыхание подчинялось с трудом, удары сердца гулом отзывались в висках.

— Ты должна мне помочь. Где бы ты ни была. Слышишь?

Лицо Амелии начало таять, стекая с канвы сущего жидким желтоватом воском. Услышала ли она его крик, так и осталось непонятым, потому что в следующую минуту очередная страница оказалась перевернута.

***

Купер вновь склонился как можно ближе к строптивому боевому роботу.

— Я сделаю из тебя отличный пылесос!

— Это вряд ли. ТАРС, отойди, — строго скомандовала откуда ни возьмись появившаяся женщина.

— Вы здорово рискуете, — скептически и довольно нахально, что совершенно не соответствовало обстановке, да и не говорило в его пользу в принципе, произнес Купер, — используя допотопных военных роботов. Они старые, их блок управления... непредсказуем.

К окончанию фразы оратор, видимо, усвоил, что его слово здесь популярностью не будет пользоваться. По крайней мере, женщина, встретившая его, настроена была довольно враждебно.

— Это все, что было у правительства, — с явной неохотой она вступила в беседу.

— Кто вы?

— Доктор Брэнд.

— Знал я одного доктора Брэнда, он был профессором, — проговорил Куп, обшаривая взглядом толщу стен и с упавшим настроением отмечая отсутствие окон.

— Может, и я профессор. — Разговор явно был даме не по душе. Что уж поделаешь, Купер — простой парень с фермы, любезности расточать не привык.

— Вы уж больно симпатичная. — Впрочем, как умел так и расточал.

Но оценивающий взгляд, отправленный в ее адрес, окончательно вывел «доктора Брэнд» из себя. Она развернулась на каблуках, приготовившись оставить Купера одного в этом подземелье, наедине со всеми страхами о судьбе дочери, да и о его собственной.

— Пожалуйста, доктор Брэнд!.. — очевидно, осталось только разоружиться перед «врагом». Опущенное забрало, кажется, сработало: выражение лица леди смягчилось, и она, понимая, что владеет ситуацией, попросила гиганта-робота отвести девочку и руководство в конференц-зал.

Пылевая буря наконец стихла. Призрак не исчез.

Пытаясь сдержать рвущееся наружу шумное дыхание, как после бега, Купер застыл посреди коридора, напоминающего тот самый, на базе НАСА, который однажды привел его к тяжелой ракете «Сатурн-V», затем к межзвездному кораблю, напоминающему те самые, из научной фантастики.

Только вот начала и конца у этого коридора не было.

Очередной «призрак» улыбался. Смотрел в его глаза прямо и открыто.

Возможно, эта «Брэнд» рада его видеть. С виду, конечно, не скажешь, но из объятия не вывернулась.

— Я сделала все, что смогла, — прозвучало в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.

Координаты в пыли на дощатом полу комнаты маленькой девочки. Они должны были привести его именно сюда.

***

Комната Мерфи, залитая чем-то отдаленно похожим на земной свет, вывернутая наизнанку, была пустынна. Ни одного предмета не было, кроме все тех же полок с книгами — бесценного достояния любопытного ребенка.

Прямо в матово-черной поверхности пола, утопая приблизительно на десять дюймов, стоял монолит КЕЙСа.

Купер, увязая в полу, с трудом волоча ноги в новом технологичном защитном костюме, попробовал прикоснуться к маленькой приборной панели. Совершенно тщетно, потому что видение очень быстро исчезло. Уровень поверхности пола быстро пополз вверх, затапливая комнату вязким небытием, и звук, и цвет, и чувства утонули в черноте.

***

— Я ничего не знаю о вас, ничего не знаю об этом месте...  
— Знаете.

ТАРС, верный наблюдатель этой псевдореальности, прозвучал обеспокоенно.

— Купер, тревожные новости. Оператор подвергается угрозе физического разрушения. Эксперимент «Одиссей» закончился неудачей. Нам нужно быстро найти Оператора, закрывшего петлю.

— Почему эксперимент оказался неудачным?

— Предыдущий Оператор замкнул реальности на себе, истребив все возможные варианты. Вольф Эдмундс исчез в результате попытки уничтожить вероятности, ведущие к определенным путям развития событий. Сокращение их количества — очень опасно.

— Этот парень мне никогда не нравился, — пробормотал Купер, подозревая, что не единственный кусок бытия был уничтожен и переписан начисто стараниями выдающегося физика.

Но пытаться отследить остатки переписанной реальности было все равно, что искать пройденный путь, отмеченный хлебными крошками. Бесполезная и крайне трудная штука.

Покачивающийся на поверхности непроницаемо-черных вод корабль подал сигнал, и повторял его с упорством обреченного — раз за разом.

Как выбраться из этого лабиринта вероятностей? Как настичь ускользающий и истончающийся след единственного возможного варианта реальности?

***

Мерфи Купер была уверена, что никогда и ни за что она не станет покидать родную планету. Пусть Земля безнадежно истерзана катаклизмами и почти обезлюдела, но здесь был дом. В переносном и самом прямом смысле.

Да, она сумела решить уравнение так, что человечество смогло вывести в космос станции, сверхмассивные корабли предназначенные для постоянного проживания. Но к тому моменту, как они были построены, и люди начали покидать планету, Мерфи Купер пришла к несколько иному мнению.

— Если он когда-нибудь вернется, то сюда, — изредка говорила она мужу. Гетти скептически щурился, но никогда не возражал.

Старый, давно разрушающийся дом на краю моря песка и пыли — где раньше были поля. Остался только остов. Когда она еще могла сама передвигаться, ее привезли сюда Гетти и Дастин.

Гетти был не в восторге от дальнего путешествия , а Дасти, исполненный мыслями о скором переселении на новую станцию вместе с Элис и детьми, так мало обращал внимания на окружающее, что визит прошел для него практически без воспоминаний.

Крыльцо, заметенное пыльными дюнами, выглядело устойчивым, но не более. Внутрь дома никто из них войти не решился.

В низкой пристройке все еще можно было найти остовы давно проржавевших и вросших в землю машин, которые когда-то обрабатывали эту землю. Все они были переделаны из военной техники умелыми руками ее отца. Историю каждой она хорошо помнила. Пожалуй, да, каждой.

— Что ж, Купер умел вдохнуть новую жизнь в любую развалину и заставить работать, — пробормотал Дастин, отмахиваясь от поднявшейся под их шагами пыли.

— Я хорошо сделала, что подписала прошение о новом музейном комплексе. Потомки должны запомнить это... все это — красивым. Таким, каким дом был в лучшие дни.

— Надеюсь, к этой рухляди это не относится, — покашлял Гетти, мысленно недоумевая, почему Том не стал забирать технику, когда переезжал на далекий, еще плодородный север континента.

— Не ко всей. Дасти, будь добр, дай сюда больше света.

Дастин подошел к Мерфи, направляя луч карманного фонарика на угол, заваленный всяким барахлом, прикрытым брезентом. Повинуясь жесту матери, Дасти приподнял угол пыльного куска, обнажая кусок проржавленного металла. Еще одна косилка? Или сеялка?

Мерфи очень, очень давно не видела его. Нет, кажется, с этой машинкой он так и не успел ничего сделать. Беспилотник-пустышка. Так и не пригодился.

Странное ощущение. Можно прожить всю жизнь, и быть уверенной, что какое-то событие определенно происходило, а вот на старости убедиться, что это не так. Уж не выживает ли она из ума?

Мерфи Купер была уверена, что беспилотник увезли сотрудники секретной базы НАСА. Она хотела бы, чтобы он летал, но скорее всего его бы разобрали на детали...

Или это был другой беспилотник? Или это было в какой-то другой жизни?

Гетти совсем изошел кашлем: нужно было уезжать.

— Мне нужно, чтобы из беспилотника извлекли блок управления. И доставили к нам в лабораторию. Я хочу кое-что проверить.

***

К сожалению, ни блока, ни самого беспилотника не удалось обнаружить, когда исследовательская группа прибыла спустя несколько дней на старую ферму. Дом был обрушился до основания, вместе с постройками.

— Прах к праху, — разочарованная, пробормотала Мерфи. Она была уверена, что не проживет достаточно долго, чтобы дождаться возведения музея на станции Купер, и что у нее будет достаточно сил, чтобы туда долететь.

Удрученное настроение и пошатнувшееся здоровье жены угнетало и Гетти. Он изредка советовался с Дастином, пока у них была такая возможность: в будущем, когда их семья покинет Землю, контакты будут осуществляться со значительной временной задержкой: пока наука не сумела решить эту задачу.

Наверное, Дасти удалось совершить невозможное. Но он сумел разыскать семью Тома, вернее, то, что от нее осталось, и выкупить ноутбук, которым когда-то владел Джозеф Купер — то самое старенькое устройство, с которого по утрам с досадой стряхивал пыль Дональд: потому что ночные ремонтные работы Купера, а также остатки от перекусов Мерфи вкупе с пылью создавали непередаваемые готические натюрморты, мешая готовить ребятам завтрак.

— Надо же!

Муж и сын лучились довольством, так же, как и сама Мерфи — неподдельной радостью. Пусть это теперь просто куча хлама, но...

— «Куча хлама?» — не на шутку обиделся Дастин. — Парни сделали с ним невозможное! Он работает!

***

Мерфи осторожно погладила морщинистой рукой хорошо знакомый ноутбук. Так много воспоминаний. Даже если бы он не работал, был разломан в куски, он был бы ей дорог.  
На удивление включился аппарат довольно быстро для эдакого старичка. Разумеется, системы питания сейчас были совсем другие, и потребовался огромный переходник, но, на первый взгляд, все работало.

Файлы воспроизводились, открывались один за другим. Фото, документы, видео. Из самого ужасного — здесь лежали все их, ее, Тома и Дональда видеописьма в неизвестность другой галактики. Нет, пересматривать сил у нее точно не хватит. Не сегодня. В другой раз.

Были попытки репрограммирования разных машин.

Были фото, которые она сама снимала — когда была занята охотой на призрака, который жил в ее комнате. Она фотографировала странные конструкции из книг, пылевые наносы на полу.  
Двоичный код.

Мерфи нахмурилась, припоминая.

Что за код?..

Это координаты.

— Приехали, Мерф! Но придется повернуть обратно: все огорожено проволокой.  
— Ты разве не взял болторез?..  
— Молодец, вся в меня.

Но ведь базы НАСА не существовало... Точнее, она была, но в другом месте.

Это точно твоя реальность, Мерфи Купер?..

***

Беспилотник. Это он принес с собой магнитную аномалию: отец вытащил для дешифровки блок управления, возился всю ночь с упрямой железякой, кажется, ничего не вышло. Или она просто так помнила?

А на следующий день машины сошли с ума. Громадные, покрытые пылью, они сгрудились вокруг их дома, похожие на неповоротливых подслеповатых животных. И не только их техника: с соседних участков, от Нельсона, за десятки километров. Что за зов их привел к ним?

Значит, память не обманула.

***

Глупо верить на слово, что физики не боятся смерти. Или что они больше боятся времени. Мерфи безоговорочно верила профессору — до определенного, разумеется, момента.

— Ну же... — глаза лихорадочно блестели, огненные волосы растрепались непослушными прядями, и Гетти казалось, что он никогда еще не был так влюблен.

Но для признаний было не время и не место: они только что получили разрешение на распечатку бывшей лаборатории «Одиссей», в которой были проведены самые первые испытания. И было величайшей наивностью думать, что покойный профессор великодушно поделится паролями.

Он никогда не верил в их возвращение. Да, профессор Брэнд часто упоминал Амелию, иногда разговаривал с ней — про себя, или отправлял послания в неизвестность далекого космоса. Но ни на секунду не верил в то, что увидит еще хоть раз свою дочь живой.

Так разговаривают с давно умершими, стоя рядом с надгробным камнем, поверяя ему секреты и рассказывая последние новости мира живых, и Мерфи этот способ общения повергал в тоску. Она-то верила.

Гигантская, вырубленная в толще базальта лаборатория, была торжественно, монументально безлюдна. Странно было даже думать, что где-то поблизости, быть может, в каком-нибудь из спецбоксов ученым удалось синтезировать первый искусственный горизонт событий.

— У меня есть неопровержимое доказательство, что эксперимент прошел успешно, — Гетти до смерти испугался, когда Мерфи ободряюще похлопала его по плечу: вышло ужасно внезапно.

В ответ на его вопросительный взгляд она пожала плечами:

— Если бы все завершилось неудачно, лабораторию не стали бы консервировать. Она бы просто перестала существовать.

Еще совсем малышкой она задавалась вопросом: зачем агентству космических исследований зарываться в такие подземные глубины?.. Ну что ж, вот и ответ. Миссия «Одиссей», предтеча путешествий к межзвездным пространствам, была теперь их с Гетти вотчиной.

Два самых нижних уровня содержали склады оборудования, хранилище списанных машин-исследователей, и четыре бокса. Гетти не успевал за Мерфи, он-то нес на себе первую именную коробку с эксклюзивными исследованиями, которая вскорости займет почетное место на столе в ее новом кабинете.

— В этом случае закон обратных квадратов работать уже не будет. Вернее, он будет работать не так! — все еще витая мыслями в формулах, продолжала делиться открытиями взволнованная Мерфи.

Затем закусила нижнюю губу, именно так, как делала, когда была очень чем-то увлечена.  
Правда, он уже давно знал о том, что Мерф только что озвучила. Теория относительности не противоречит другому значению гравитационной постоянной.

Гетти покачал головой в замешательстве и отстал еще больше.

— Открытие выхода в балк — «надпространство» — позволит человечеству сворачивать четырехмерную модель и позволит... — Мерф запнулась, потому что первое, что она хотела сказать — «спасти нас». Но не выговорила. — Путешествовать в пространстве так, как никто из нас не мог никогда раньше.

Списанные роботы, десятки однотипных ТАРСу и КЕЙСу, занимали большую часть продольного коридора, слабо отсвечивая в поспешных, скользящих бликах ручных фонарей. Ничего, совсем скоро сюда вернется электричество. Все машины одной модели, возможно, слабо модифицированные относительно древних солдат с неустойчивыми микросхемами управления.

Полностью автономное электроснабжение и жизнеобеспечение подземной лаборатории вкупе с все еще впечатляющим оборудованием, давало понять, насколько все серьезно здесь было полвека тому назад.

Конечно, правительство было вынуждено уменьшить финансирование здравоохранения и образования. И экологические программы заодно. Если на кону стоит вопрос межзвездных путешествий. А за ним ненавязчиво маячит заманчивое слово «ресурсы»...

Мерфи споткнулась о ящик, показавшийся ей смутно знакомым. Она едва сдержала вскрик удивления. На темной плите пола, покрытый точно таким же слоем пыли, как и все вокруг, лежал блок управления. Если порыться в воспоминаниях — то очень похожий на тот, с которым возился как-то ее отец, пытаясь починить. А если поверить интуиции — то это он и был. Никаких сомнений.

Мерфи глубоко вздохнула, но закашлялась — столько пыли подняли их с Гетти шаги. Но ничего. Совсем скоро жизнь вернется в эти коридоры. Их ждет большая работа. Решение комплекса гравитационных уравнений найдено, теперь осталось решить задачи попроще: как найти достаточно ресурсов, сил, рабочих рук, желания...

***

Рейнджер, покачиваясь на невидимых волнах, плыл в сплошном тоннеле искаженных совершенно невероятным земному глазу миров. В темном кокпите эти случайные блики оставляли странные лучащиеся следы, если корабль пересекал очередную распадающуюся вероятность.

Почему он не остался с ними? С людьми? Со своей семьей, с внуками и правнуками, которых уже насчитывалось более пяти десятков? Почему, откуда она взялась, эта тонкая нить? От маленькой фермы, утопающей в пыли в глуши Колорадо до заброшенной, обезлюдевшей станции на совершенно пустынной планете. Хрупкая связь, расползающаяся вместе с распадающейся в непреложной энтропии тканью бытия.

Когда и как это произошло?

После того, как Брэнд смирилась с решением Купера направиться к планете Манна — Купер употреблял деликатное выражение «общим решением», — ожидаемо было, что в персональной иерархии их маленького экипажа пилот падет в ее глазах ниже некуда. Едкий тон отповеди, которую Куп получил, когда, на свою голову, явился извиняться, и, судя по всему, сделал все еще хуже, надежд не сулил. И тем не менее: делая выбор между «лучшим из лучших» Манном и им, Купером, Брэнд поверила ему. И он не мог ее подвести. В конце концов, это были ее слова:

— Мы должны доверять этому, пусть и не понимаем пока смысла.

Он доверял, даже не осознавая до конца. В Тессеракте с гранями, состоящими из комнаты Мерфи, он буквально следовал тому, что в сердцах наговорила Брэнд.

— Я сделала все, что смогла. — Слепок ли, призрак, или настоящая — но Брэнд указала, как именно следует двигаться в карусели моментов.

Замерев на секунду в этом будоражащем ощущении открытия, Купер посмел улыбнуться приборной панели или снопам вспыхивающих частиц — он вновь оказался на правильном пути.

Перед тем, как Тессеракт схлопнулся, и его выбросило рядом с кольцами Сатурна, он пожелал узнать, что там с Брэнд. В ту секунду они, равноудаленные от точки отстыковки, двигались в противоположных направлениях. И если Купер, миновав надпространство, готовился к скорому... завершению миссии, то Брэнд была на пути к возможному спасению. К давно потерянному любимому.

«Что это было?» — «Рукопожатие».

Но нет, это было почти сбывшееся желание. Громада «Эндьюренс», еще нетронутая их персональными апокалипсисами, неслась прямо на Купера, и он оказался внутри, совершенно беспрепятственно продрейфовав сквозь внешнюю и внутреннюю обшивку. Очутился прямо внутри рубки, наблюдая собственное далекое прошлое. Себя, вцепившегося в штурвал, Ромилли, поглощенного любопытством, отвисшую челюсть Дойла... Лицо Брэнд, удивленный и недоверчивый взгляд. Сама Брэнд, еще никого не потерявшая.

В эту секунду Купер сочувствовал ей настолько, что не нашел ничего умнее, как протянуть для пожатия руку. С другой стороны.

Это было больше, чем прикосновение. Она почувствовала его скорее не рукой, тонущей в поплывших границах пространства и времени. Это было страшное, затягивающее водоворотом предчувствий и в то же время ободряющее обещание, жест надежды и отчаяния, последний луч из тьмы, поглощающей все сущее.

А для Купера прикосновение стало прощанием — кислорода оставалось едва ли на минуту. Темнота сменилась вспышкой: кольца Сатурна нимбом осветили знакомую громадину газового гиганта. Паники не осталось, страха тоже. Оглушающий ужас, когда рейнджер тонул и рассыпался в горизонте событий, отступил.

Кажется, его миссия выполнена. Только этот взгляд.

«Мы ведь договорились, Амелия...»

Сомнений в том, что Брэнд его ждет, не было. Логика и здравый смысл могли бы подсказать, что, скорее всего, в лучшем случае его присутствие на маленькой красной планете сделало бы этот далекий мир слишком тесным. Для троих. А в худшем — тут и думать было нечего, это был путь в один конец.

Но если память Купера не подводила — а до этого она не сплоховала ни разу, — Брэнд всегда была слишком упрямой, чтобы сдаться.

***

«Крыло»-рейнджер наконец обретало первозданную форму, как и реальность вокруг. Свернутые измерения кротовой норы, украшенные многочисленными проекциями далеких и близких звезд и неизвестных науке пространств вели через петлю. Светлый лимб должен был знаменовать выход из надпространства, так, по крайней мере, предполагалось. Но, подлетев чуть ближе, Купер обнаружил, что брешь была скорее не выходом, а входом: за «порогом» открывалось просторное сводчатое помещение, совершенно явно — рукотворное, более того: созданное человеком.

Громадные поддерживающие колонны обозначали значительный вес сверху. Отсутствие окон и прочих источников естественного освещения — что это место находится глубоко под «землей», где бы она ни была.  
В снопах частиц рейнджер вынырнул из надпространства-«балка» посреди подземной лаборатории.

Помещение не освещалось извне, зато достаточно света давали выходы «балков» в разных местах: в углах, полусферы, свисающие с потолка, причудливые «сталактиты», поднимающиеся прямо из базальтовых плит пола. Купер спрыгнул вниз из открытого кокпита «крыла».

Вопреки ожиданиям пространство было вполне осязаемым, пол не разверзался под ногами, звуки шагов эхом отдавались в пустоте лаборатории. Купер встряхнул походный фонарь, который загорелся каким-то причудливым, призрачным светом.

ТАРС, все еще компактно утрамбованный на «заднем сидении» похищенного летательного аппарата, не спешил покидать рейнджер. Если «уязвимому эмоциональному существу» вдруг вздумалось поискать приключений — это категорически его право и привилегия.

Строго говоря, от воли Купера и ТАРСа в кротовой норе ничего не зависело. Купер вспомнил слова Дойла о том, что законы физики здесь не работают. Значит, это было именно то место, где им бы следовало оказаться.

Лаборатория была громадная: сводчатые потолки уходили на высоту трех этажей, а кое-где, где не было перекрытий, были видны еще большие высоты. Эллинг. Здесь когда-то были большие модули и их элементы...

«Одиссей».

Холодный пот прошиб под плотным гермокостюмом. Это лаборатория НАСА, где когда-то строили громадные корабли для выхода за орбиту Юпитера. Но теперь это место выглядело так, будто его атаковали представители неизвестной внеземной цивилизации, оставив после себя прорехи во времени-пространстве.

— Что это за место? — язык едва подчинялся.

— Другая сторона, — со всем возможным спокойствием сообщил ТАРС.

Купер обернулся к рейнджеру, застывшему у края «балка». Робот все еще не торопился к человеку на выручку. Бездушная железяка.

— Отлично, — с энтузиазмом отозвался Купер. — Молодец, главное — все понятно.

— Это «слепок» места, Купер. Если ты о лаборатории, то, возможно, речь идет о той самой подземной лаборатории НАСА, где случился неудачный эксперимент с горизонтом событий.

— Что за эксперимент?  
— Группа ученых под руководством Вольфа Эдмундса пыталась воссоздать условия миниатюрной черной дыры — экстремальных условий пространства-времени, чтобы попытаться открыть вход в надпространство.  
— ТАРС, знаешь, не думал, что это скажу... по-моему, эксперимент получился удачным.

Длинный коридор-галерея вел в центральный зал — еще большее по вместимости помещение с изолированными боксами по бокам. Очевидно, когда-то его использовали для демонстрации возможностей по открытию микро-кротовых нор — зал казался прошит «балковыми» нитями, выбросами и полусферами.

Противоположная от входа стена дрожала и искажалась, там, куда продолжался коридор, плиты змеились и казались вибрирующими в отблесках частиц и ручного фонаря Купера. А чернота коридора завивалась угрожающим вихрем там, куда не доставало основное освещение из центрального зала.

Осторожно ступая по тонким нитям «балков», Купер приближался к двум боксам, расположенным справа от выхода из галереи. Во-первых, они казались безопаснее, во вторых — лучше освещены. В третьих...

— Здравствуйте, Джозеф Купер.

Времени на рациональное, на осознание просто не было. Голос принадлежал человеку. Смутно знакомому, из далекого-далекого прошлого.

— Здравствуйте, Эдмундс.

Бокс № 2, до высоты колен «залитый» выходами не-вещества, искажался сильнее окружающего пространства. Стандартное лабораторное оборудование было в довольно неплохом состоянии, можно было рассмотреть предметы и опознать их принадлежность и предназначение. Но вот громада «балка» в почти человеческий рост перед столом... Впрочем, сомнения развеялись также скоро, как только именно из этой «глыбы» повторно раздались слова приветствия.

— Не сказал бы, что рад вас видеть — но в бесконечности компания никогда не будет лишней.

На удивление не лишившийся дара речи Купер подошел поближе, чтобы осознать, куда здесь лучше отвечать.

Человек, наполовину «вросший» в «балк», неспособный пошевелиться и тем более выбраться. Физик-ядерщик Вольф Эдмундс.

— Я... не собираюсь здесь задерживаться.

— Знаю, — прозвучало в ответ с достаточной долей равнодушия, чтобы Купер поверил.

В получеловеческой-полупространственной массе сновали распадающиеся снопы света, черты лица оказались навсегда утрачены. Что осталось от него? Купер поддался жалости:

— Вас можно отсюда вытащить?

Масса выразила презрение невежеству Купера раздраженно заметавшимися сгустками частиц и проигнорировала порыв.

— Думаю, вы захотите это увидеть.  
На более или менее опознаваемом столе перед «Эдмундсом» был раскрыт обыкновенный ноутбук, довольно допотопный, похожий на те, которые Куп, в бытность фермером, использовал в количествах для контроля техники.

Монитор синими и зелеными полосами шифровал сигнал.

Код.

— Координаты времени и пространства.

Кажется, «балк», некогда бывший Эдмундсом, обреченно выдохнул:

— Это время и место твоего появления в Солнечной системе. Последние координаты, которые успел передать КЕЙСу ТАРС перед закрытием Тессеракта. И не только КЕЙСу.

Вот теперь Купер и в самом деле перестал понимать происходящее, хоть и получил ответ на давно интересовавший его вопрос.

Хорошо... Хорошо, допустим. Но как потом эти координаты оказались в распоряжении Мерфи, или кого еще, кто так своевременно и удачно оказался на месте возвращения Купера?

— Вы не понимаете? Впрочем, двумерным существам тоже было бы тяжело понять что-либо за пределами их листа бумаги.

«Балк» Эдмундса засиял собственной научной неотразимостью и новыми вспышками частиц.

— Надпространство не содержит четырехмерную шкалу «пространства-времени», привычную нам. Прошлое и будущее перестают быть разделены моментом «сейчас». Здесь есть только «всегда».

Код повторялся. Двоичный код и азбука Морзе. Без особенного труда Купер «прочитал» имя, сопровождающее послание.

Что ж, Мерфи не догадывалась, она точно знала.

— Амелия... — Купер очень надеялся не услышать этого имени в исполнении Вольфа Эдмундса. — Амелия допустила ошибку. Она решила закрыть петлю — отсекая варианты. Чтобы вы остались на Земле. Может быть, прожили другую жизнь. Совершенно отличающуюся от того, что вам выпало.

«С.Т.О.Й»

Купер затаил дыхание.

— Но «переписать» реальность нельзя. По крайней мере, без последствий. — В голосе Эдмундса послышались нотки то ли раскаяния, то ли досады.

Назойливый, далекий звук, выросший то ли из шуршания, то ли из треска, приближался и становился все громче.

— Уходите. Захватите свое прошлое с собой, — Эдмундс стал враждебен. Голос задрожал, прерываясь.

Купер огляделся так, будто речь шла о какой-то конкретной вещи. Оказалось, что он догадался правильно: металлический ящик, блок управления с какой-то машины. Или небольшого самолета. Скорее всего, беспилотника...

— Купер? — в передатчике шлема послышался ровный голос робота, видимо, соскучившегося в одиночестве.

Купер уходил, пятясь, прочь от стеклянных стен, сквозь которые еще был виден столп творения, когда-то бывший Вольфом Эдмундсом. Возможно, рано или поздно он распадется на частицы окончательно. Или станет частью ядра нового светила. Кто знает...

— Купер, скорее! — ТАРС, похоже, не только ожиданием мучился.

Ощущая в руках вполне весомую тяжесть блока управления, Куп двигался к «выходу». Приходилось тяжелее: фонарь, чтобы освободить руки, пришлось выключить и засунуть в один из карманов с клапанами по бокам гермокостюма.

— Сейчас, сейчас...

Дыхание потяжелело, для ста двадцати четырех лет — неудивительно... Лавировать среди этих причудливых выростов с тяжелой ношей было непросто, а в темноте и наощупь — та еще боевая задача.

— Мне удалось установить, что это за место. Это — одно из трех, связанных искусственными кротовыми норами. Подземная лаборатория — «Одиссей» — база на планете его имени.

— Не спеши так, ловкач, то есть отсюда можно выбраться прямо на планету Эдмундс?

— Если очень упростить, то да. Можно было.

— И в чем загвоздка? — Купер был счастлив — впереди замаячил светящийся лимб и черный на его фоне рейнджер.

— В том, что реальности Операторов вступили в неразрешимый конфликт.

Никогда еще Купер так не уставал от этого наукообразного вздора. Но он должен успеть кое-что сделать до вылета.

***

— Мне удалось запустить ретрансляторы «Одиссея». Это они отвечали за обмен данными между галактиками. К сожалению, после изысканий Вольфа Эдмундса что-то пошло не так — обмен прервался, и передача стала односторонней, только в сторону системы «Гаргантюа». Мощность слабая, но кое-что пропускает.

— Сделай одолжение, приятель, прекрати трещать, как старая перечница на благотворительном базаре.

ТАРС благоразумно умолк, но индикатор тревожного оповещения начал испускать однозначные сигналы. Края выхода обратно в прореху «балка» начинали затягиваться едва видимой серебрящейся дымкой.

— Минута сорок до старта. Мы рискуем осесть здесь навсегда, в компании Эдмундса.

— Где в этой модной колымаге кабель бортового питания? Тебе придется и свой предоставить... Ой, брось, чего я там не видел.

Среагировав на поданную энергию, блок управления беспилотником издал невнятный треск, затем удовлетворенно пискнул, насыщаясь.

Открыв консоль управления на мониторе самого робота, Купер по памяти вводил координаты той самой подземной лаборатории, куда Джозеф Купер обязан был попасть. Чего бы ему это не стоило.

— Тридцать секунд до старта.

Осталось совсем немного.

Теперь он тоже сделал все, что мог — ящик блока остался лежать на полу темной галереи, пока рейнджер, по пути задраивая кокпит, взмывал в закрывающийся лимб.

— Двенадцать секунд...

***

— До приземления на Эдмундс 74 часа 53 минуты 28 секунд.

— Спасибо.

— Криосон бы не помешал. Здесь не будет ничего необычного.

Но перспектива — если бы она была — очередного замораживания вызвала только отвращение. Эти саркофаги всегда пугали его, начинала душить клаустрофобия.

— ТАРС, в какой момент они станут доступны для радиосигнала?  
— Вы имеете в виду, когда они получат наш сигнал из лаборатории? Я же предупреждал, Купер, что сигнал слабый. Надеюсь, КЕЙС справится.

Купер смерил болтливый параллелепипед недовольным взглядом. ТАРС сдался:  
— Примерно за 10 часов, сэр. Раньше невозможно, здесь пока слишком сильная интерференция даже радиоволн. Гаргантюа.  
Куп молча кивнул, разглядывая чужую звездную систему и ее неумолимого прожорливого «хозяина». Капсул для криосна в «крыле» все равно предусмотрено не было, быть может, не помешало бы просто выспаться.

ТАРС пообещал его разбудить, если что-то поймает. Но почти трое суток прошли в полной тишине, если не считать светских бесед. К вечеру четвертого дня полета ТАРС изобразил иллюминацию всеми индикаторами — сигнал с Эдмундса был чистый, при этом новости он нес настораживающие.

— Сэр, КЕЙС передает данные.  
— Что там? — Куп стряхнул навязчивую слабость после трех дней в ограниченном пространстве «крыла». Но постарался не допустить паники.

— КЕЙС работает в спящем режиме. Передает по кругу одно и то же сообщение с координатами базы. На вопросы пока не отвечает. Придется садиться самостоятельно.

— Не страшно, приятель. Мы будем на месте примерно через 11 часов. На орбите будь готов передать мне управление. Перейдем в ручной режим посадки

Купер вспомнил давнее видение из какой-то исчезающей реальности — крио-капсула с ее именем и нулями на индикаторах. Чертова Брэнд! Ну конечно, она может пожертвовать собой ради выживания вида. Кто бы сомневался!

— Сэр... Осмелюсь заметить, некоторое время назад Вы поступили точно так же, — оказывается, он высказывался вслух.

Молча согласиться Купер не мог.

— Осторожнее, морпех, возможно, на Эдмундсе потребуются пылесосы.

— Я буду просить политического убежища у доктора Брэнд. Уверен, она покажет себя благородным политиком в планетарном масштабе.

ТАРС был вне всякой конкуренции, с блеском выведя «крыло» на заданную орбиту приземления. Несмотря ни на что, планета не выглядела враждебной, сюрпризов стоило ждать. Придется привыкать: этот мир теперь должен будет стать их домом, каким бы он ни был.

В узкой кабине пилота в штатном режиме работали панели навигации и связи.

— Это КЕЙС. Синхронизация, — объявил ТАРС при выпуске шасси.

— Он на связи?

— Да, сверяем координаты.

— А... Брэнд?

— Пока не могу получить данные. Надвигается буря. — Машина задумалась, в какой именно системе озвучить силу местного ветра. Вопросительный взгляд Купера упирался в индикаторы на передней панели ТАРСа.

— Недостаточно данных, — повторил робот, и Куперу показалось, что в синтезированных звуках слышатся нотки... волнения? радости?

***

Пыльный шторм, адская смесь ветра и раскаленной черно-красной пыли с водяной взвесью, слишком легкой, чтобы выпасть дождем. А неизвестно откуда взявшийся рейнджер уже вышел на расчетную орбиту — так сообщил КЕЙС. Командный пункт, оборудованный из всего, что удалось спасти с бывшего мостика «Эндьюренс» с минуты на минуту мог быть занесен этим черным снегом.

Брэнд, осунувшаяся и недовольная «подъемом» по тревоге в исполнении КЕЙСа, проверяла системы безопасности. Вот уж невообразимо было предположить, что они когда-нибудь ей пригодятся. Было совершенно не до шуток: первая бурная радость быстро сменилась ужасом неизвестности.

— КЕЙС, передай данные о шторме на рейнджер, кто бы это ни был — он может пострадать при посадке.

Машина сверкнула индикаторами, шифруя данные на маленьком мониторе.

— На всякий случай заблокируй все входы, особенно инкубатор. Я не знаю, с какими целями они здесь. — волнение при перспективе вторжения пришельцев и смутные предчувствия заставили Брэнд несколько по-иному посмотреть на благословенный сон в криоподе.

Данные с КЕЙСа говорили, что рейнджер совсем новой, не виданной ранее модели. Наконец-то они пришли...

— КЕЙС, количество экипажа? — Оставалась надежда, что там не серые гуманоиды, и не плотоядные осьминоги в скафандрах.

— Недоступно для дешифровки. Моих данных не хватает, чтобы их запросить. Оборудование неизвестного мне типа.

Брэнд нахмурилась, не в силах справиться с волнением.

— На борту вообще есть биологические объекты? Или только техника?

КЕЙС замолчал, запрашивая данные с незнакомого челнока. Еще несколько минут и он будет видим над горизонтом. Рейнджер почти в точности повторил путь приземления посадочного модуля «Эндьюренс».

— Есть биологическая жизнь. Есть и техника.

— Почему сигнал плохо поддается дешифровке?

— Очевидно, большой расход энергии при проходе мимо Гаргантюа.

Брэнд тихо выругалась. Несмотря на страшную тоску и одиночество последних шести месяцев, с самого приземления, в ней тлела надежда.  
Несмотря на то, что объективная реальность, опыт и знане человеческой природы в один голос твердили — никто никогда не придет.  
Но... технологии так далеко шагнули... Почти сто лет прошло, люди спаслись... Должны были спастись. Наверняка они теперь могут делать невероятные вещи.

Потом, конечно, приходило осознание, что им теперь не нужно лететь в открытый космос, теперь их новый дом там же, в Солнечной системе. И здесь никогда не будет гостей, по крайней мере Брэнд была уверена, что больше никогда не увидит рожденных в их Галактике.

Поэтому одинокий гость страшил ее, почти в такой же степени, как и радовал. Кто знает, что это за миссия?.. Но, боги, страшнее, чем то, что уже произошло, быть уже не может...

— Мэм? — КЕЙС настойчиво требовал внимания.

— Да, — Брэнд кивнула.

— На борту робот родственных мне технологий. И один человек.

Всего один? Что же это за миссия такая? В единственном лице...

Только один человек способен вновь проделать этот путь. Только один.

Притяжение, удерживающее на орбитах гипергигантов. Сила, способная проникать сквозь пространство и время. Острый, почти болезненный толчок пульса.

Быть того не может.

И тем внезапнее, яснее и мучительнее оказался голос, донесшийся из ретрансляторных динамиков КЕЙСа.

— Вы слышите меня, доктор Брэнд?

— ТАРС? Как это вообще может быть? — Амелия не сразу обрела дар речи. Она не боялась за свой рассудок, будучи или считая себя до мозга костей рациональным человеком, всегда полагаясь на логику.

Но сейчас повод усомниться в здравомыслии был более чем весомым.

— Я обязательно расскажу Вам, мэм, как только мы приземлимся.

Мы?

— ТАРС, кто с тобой на борту?

Ответ был высказан другим, совершенно безапелляционным тоном, голосом человека, которого уже в принципе не должно быть в живых.

— Доктор Брэнд, с Вами на связи Джозеф К. Купер.

Ну что ж, она это знала. Только один человек.

— Девяносто процентов? — не сдержала, все-таки не сдержала недоверия. И радости. Но, спохватившись, добавила, отмечая на погодных мониторах приближающийся катаклизм. — Внимание, посадка будет затруднена, пыльная буря надвигается, фронт в семи минутах от вас...

— Вы пытаетесь меня напугать? — рыкнул в динамики Куп, пару суток назад пересекший гиперпритяжение Гаргантюа.

И чуть дрогнувший голос:

— У-мо-ля-ю, осторожнее.

Опять он выбрал не тот тон, что за незадача.

— Хорошо, хорошо.

В лощине, чуть внизу того места, где удалось посадить рейнджер, уже были видны черные пятна в красноватой пыли — базовый лагерь. Не так-то и плохо для первопоселенцев — четыре больших модуля, конденсационная станция, отдельный блок для инкубаторов «плана Б»... Брэнд и КЕЙС потрудились на славу.

— Спасибо, — отзывается голосом Брэнд динамик на панели ТАРСа.

ТАРС передал совершенно точно и ясно доверительное:

— Постарайтесь переждать. Обычно фронт проходит быстро, не более часа. Но бывают афтершоки — может задеть. Мне бы не хотелось, — Брэнд явно подбирала слова, — потерять вас вновь.

— Чего? Амелия, какие-то помехи!

— Купер, ты сволочь!

Замечательно, она в полном порядке.

***

Эпилог.

— Это еще что за новости? — застыв в дверях жилого модуля, Купер наблюдал за горизонтом.

Внушительные грузовые модули, спаренные между собой, спускались с орбиты западнее второго лагеря. Невиданной ранее конструкции, гиганты отливали металлом в скупом свете поднимающегося над горизонтом Нового солнца.  
— Они все-таки решили переселиться сюда? Знаешь, временной сдвиг — а у нас существенная разница в течении времени, — может привести к тому, что человечество сможет просто ходить пешком сквозь кротовые норы.  
— Кто знает... — пробормотал озадаченный Купер.  
Но стоять и наблюдать было не в его правилах. Поэтому, прикрыв дверь модуля, он направился туда, где оба грузовика готовились приземлиться.  
Амелия отбросила с плеча копну отросших волос и заспешила вслед за Купером.  
— Подожди! А если они опасны?  
— Если бы они хотели нас уничтожить, то сбросили бы парочку боеприпасов.

Прекрасно, но нисколько не успокаивало.

К тому моменту, как Купер и поравнявшаяся с ним Амелия добрались до места посадки, там уже кипела жизнь в лучшем ее механическом проявлении. Двадцать или тридцать маленьких и шустрых роботов-дронов перемещали из недр первого грузовика большие упаковки, и размещали их, вероятно согласно какой-то своей логике, на площадке перед местом приземления.  
Годы, составлявшие теперь разницу в их галактиках, не прошли даром — роботы выглядели очень эффективными.  
— Эй! — обратился Купер на правах радушного хозяина к неожиданным гостям. — Простите, что здесь происходит?

Амелия порадовалась про себя — она точно знала, какие именно выражения сейчас думал Купер, вот только вслух не произносил.  
Второй модуль тоже успешно открыл люк, спустил трапы, но вместо десятка дронов из глубин грузовика выкатилась небольшая машина, представляющая собой вертикальный ряд сферических блоков и этим чем-то неуловимо напоминающая снеговика.

— Мистер Купер? — просканировав их с Амелией «взглядом», поприветствовал людей робот. — Я — мирный представитель нового поколения производственных машин. Моя миссия — сопровождать ваш подарок, доставить его в целости и собрать его на месте.

— Собрать? — первой мыслью было, что далекое человечество отправило ему помощника по части механики.

— Да, сэр. Станция Купер желает передать это вам.

«Снеговик» направил прямо на землю какое-то неизвестное им прежде устройство, и во вспыхнувшем луче света закружились знакомые очертания.

Его ферма. Дом на берегу звездного моря. В горле защекотало. Пыль...

— Все верно. Во втором модуле — составные части прозрачного купола для защиты от пыльных бурь.

Купер привычным жестом притянул Амелию к себе, спрятав счастливую улыбку на ее макушке — ей оставалось лишь поддаться «гравитации».


End file.
